Operation: FROST
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: 'Tis the season for holiday cheer, and one little icebender is happier than ever. But Christmas is looking bleak this year as certain people seek to ruin it. It's up to Suki Crystal to use her unbreakable, icy spirit to save this holiday.
1. Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Hello, guys! Welcome to the second story of the Big Mom Saga! This is also sort of the sequel to _Operation: SCARY_! Introducing a new character to my series, although she actually had a cameo in _Operation: MASKED_. Heeeerrre we go!**

* * *

**_'Tis the Night Before Christmas! Let the Holiday Songs Begin!_**

_'Twas the night before Christmas. And all through the world. Children were rejoicing, from little boys to teenage girls. This holiday is time for laughter, great time for joy. Everyone eagerly waiting to get a new favorite toy. Snow covers the lands, turning the ground into bleach. Except in the warmer areas, where they're still partying on the beach. Houses warm with fireplaces, lit colorfully by blinking lights. Brothers and sisters share gifts, and avoid their usual fights. …Well, maybe not officially. Even so, this holiday was happy as ever. To think that anyone was sad, they would never! As they celebrate, Santa's elves are hard at work. Preparing toys and wrapping presents was their quirk. This night of nights, Santa sails the stars. Delivering presents to kids of all shapes and sizes—even ones on Mars! A tradition that's gone as long as we can remember. Nothing could take it away… even THIS endeavor._

The skies above the northern icecaps were filled with sparkling stars. The one that stood out the brightest was the glittering beauty of Polaris, the Ice God peacefully gazing over his frosty realm. In one particular region of the white fields, bright, vibrant colors reflected off the snows. These colors came from a red, green, and white village of happy Elfin children and adults, forming snowmen, throwing snowballs, and going down snow hills on sleds. In the center of this village, a factory stood, one that was as vibrant as the village, with smokestacks designed like candycanes, and red and green smoke rising from them. (That won't be good for the atmosphere.)

Inside, the elves were hard at work, sewing stuffed dolls, hammering model trains or planes; with toy hammers, forming tasty candies, and other such chores as they sang with joy.

_Rainbow Christmas, Rainbow Christmas_

_Oh so very wild and filled with Children!_

_Toys off to GO to girls and boys,_

_Naughty naughty kids don't get no TOOYYYS!_

_Oh SILVER and GOLD… and REEED and WHIIITE!_

_Rainbow Christmas, Rainbow Christmas, IS! TO! NIIIIGHT!_

"HO HO HO!" Santa laughed jollily, overseeing his operations. "I'm glad we settled that affair with the Rainbow Monkey Corporation! Since that nice Sanban girl took over the company, she's let me use their song! Heck, I can't afford a lawsuit! It's CHRISTMAS! And after all…"

_Santa: Here it is, the HOLIDAY_

_That comes just once a yeeeaaar._

_A time of laugh, a TIME of fun, a time of cheer, a TIME of light!_

_All this happy singiiing… just gives me happy CHEER and-_

_All I really want for Christmas… is heeeerrrreeee._

Mrs. Claus twirled in, holding two plates of cookies.

_Mrs. Claus: Here it is, that SPECIAL time_

_My husband rings his SPECIAL chime_

_Of happy jingles ringing, bringing cheeeerrr!_

She slipped a few elves some cookies and sang more.

_My husband flies from night to day_

_Dropping presents down ALL the way_

_'Cause ALL we want for Christmas… is heeeerrrreee!_

She danced to her husband, and the two nuzzled their noses.

_Elves: Briiinging GIIFTS to GIRLS and BOYS._

_Eeeeveryyy one muuust geeet aaaa toy!_

_EXCEPT those naughty rascaaals! So we've baked some nasty COAL and_

_Give them what they get! This! YEAR!_

Unfortunately, things weren't all happy in this happy-go-lucky factory. In the dank, cluttered rooms of the back of the factory, Rumpel Stiltskin, Koume, Kotake, and Rumpel's witches were hard at work fixing toys, cleaning shelves, and dumping old candies. Rumpel was dressed like all the other elves as he sang.

_Rumpel: How come WE have to be in here?_

_Koume: I'd rather BE in Underworld Jail._

_Rumpel: Rickety boards and NAILS!_

_Kotake: Well, no one WANTS ta hear you WAIL!_ She plopped a box of stuff in Rumpel's arms. Rumpel threw the box down and began to walk around in frustration.

_Rumpel: AUUGH! Ever SINCE my dear Lucinda_

_Went and bit the DUST_

He kicked some dropped toys away.

_We've been locked in here to slave away_

_Koume: With not even a bit of fluff!_

_All: Smelly-old candies and yesterday's toys_

_Not even the slightest fraction of joy_

_While ALL those elves get to sing_

_Not at all angered 'BOUT a thing_

_All this fun and cheeeeer_

_Gives us all a HEADACHE and-_

_Rumpel: I hope that Santa dies. This. YEEEAAAARR!_

The happy, carefree elves continued to dance and fix toys. One of the elves took a model train and model plane and stared at them before chucking them both into a green and red machine. The machine roared and shook before it shot something from an upper slot. It was a mix of the plane and train, with wings on each car, and wheels on the bottom.

"Ho ho HO! With our new Mergifyer, we'll be able to make a wide assortment of toy combinations! Children will love them!" Santa exclaimed.

An elf held a candycane and a Santa cookie and curiously approached the machine. He tripped on a toy car and suddenly flew into the machine. Screaming was heard inside as the machine shook, and out came a huge candycane cookie with the elf's face in the middle.

"Uh-oh. Ummm, we'll fix him up later." Santa said. The elf looked annoyed as other elves began to eat him.

"Yo, Santa, we got another shipment." A squeaky-voiced elf said as he hauled in a huge sack of toys.

"That's funny. I don't recall ordering more supplies." Santa approached the sack and curiously opened it. Suddenly-

"HO HO HOOO! MERRY Christmas!" A familiar, skinny skeleton in a Santa suit popped out with a present.

"JACK SKELLINGTON? !" Santa screamed.

"You can take the day off, Sandy! This time, I'm SURE I have it right!" He ripped open the present, revealing a doll with a wide, open mouth. "Behold: a baby that burps out, not just gas, but all your favorite drinks! Check it out!" He pulled a string in its back, and the baby burped a Pawtucket Patriot Beer can in Santa's hand. The jolly bearded man gave Jack a glare. Jack Skellington put on a sheepish look and said, "Ummm… my father was using it before I came."

"Grrrr!"

"Come on, Sandy, can't we cut a deal?" Jack asked as Santa dragged the skeleton by the legs across the floor.

"For the hundredth time, Jack, I can handle Christmas just fine!" He stuffed the skeleton into a red-and-white-striped cannon, aiming it straight for the starry heavens. "Stick with your own holidays!" The cannon puffed, and released a loud BOOM!

"WHOOOO_OOOOooaaaa!"_ Jack was gone into the heavens.

"Hoooo…" Santa sighed in exhaust.

"I-SA wanted ta help, too!" Santa jumped when Jar Jar popped from the sack, dressed like Santa.

"JAR JAR? !"

"Look-see! I-sa brought-a Legy along, too!" He held up Legion's headless body, which had a snowman head rested on it. "Awwww he dinks he's a Frooostyyyy. …WOW!"

Santa grabbed the Gungan and shoved him in the cannon, along with Legion's body. The cannon puffed, and the two were sent flying. _"WHYEEEEEEEEE HEEHEE hee heeeeee!"_

Santa sighed again. "The only thing that makes my day stressful is when people try to do it FOR me! I appreciate their help, but I'm the only one who knows how to do it right! If it weren't for the one and only Santa, Christmas would fall into ruin!"

"Oh, Honeyyy." Mrs. Claus comfortingly led him away. "Let me make you some hot cocoa." They walked by Rumpel Stiltskin, who carried the box of toys.

"Hmmmmm." Rumpel put a finger on his chin in thought.

**Uno Household**

It was still daytime in other parts of the world (assuming time zones exist). The Uno Family was just as excited for this holiday as they set up Christmas decorations.

_Aurora: Pokémon A and B would be good for me._

_Chris: New sunglasses wipe so I can see._

_Both: So what I'll really want for Christmas: is heeeerrre!_

_Rachel: New training swords for me and my son._

_And a new oven, that's the one._

_'Cause SOME boys in this house can't controooolll!_

She looked to Nigel, beside a burned oven, and Cheren, holding a broken wooden sword, as both boys grinned and blushed.

**Gilligan Household**

_Artie: New material for all our stuff!_

_Haylee: More rubber bands and balls of fluff._

_Harry: We really need better stuff. Ya heeeeaaaarr?_

Harry looked disbelieved as Haylee and Artie held up choppy material, like paperclips and staples.

**Chariton Household**

_Sunni: Peace and quiet would sure be nice._

_Rainier: I would just like some new rice._

_Mika: Earplugs so peaceful dreams is all I heeeeaaarrr!_

"…Um… didn't they just rhyme using 'hear'?" Rainier asked.

"We're across the world, we can't tell." Mika said. "Besides, the budget was low."

**Sector W Treehouse**

_Sally: Extra-long yo-yo'd be lots of fun!_

_Anthony: I really hope we see the sun_

_'Cause my feet just can't stand, all this cooooold!_

Aranea and Fybi were setting up a Christmas tree, setting angels and bells on it.

_Aranea: Angels FLY out to the bells!_

_Deee-liii-verrr-IIING God's wiiiill!_

_Fybi: Stars are LIT up in the sky!_

_The air hath turned to frost and chiiiill!_

**EiznekCm Household**

Lehcar EiznekCm angrily stood on the porch of her house, looking spitefully at the happy children and Christmas decorations.

_Lehcar: Keep that stuff away from me_

_All that crap just makes me pee!_

_WE PREFER the Satanist route this YEEEEAAAR!_

She slapped an upside-down cross on her door as she went inside and slammed her door shut. Nerehc was approaching his house, holding all sorts of Christmas stuff, but put on a grumpy look when he heard his mom. He dropped the stuff and kicked it.

**York Household**

Dillon and Vanellope excitedly ran out of the house and began to have a snowball fight. Dillon's mother watched them from the doorway with a light smile.

_Danika: Suuuuch aaa looovely tiiime ooof yeeear_

_Although it's NOOOT my taaaaste._

_It's sad my HUSband can't be here_

_His Sandman thing's an eeend. Leeeess. Raaaaaaace._

At this time, Nolan was rolling out of the house with his Sandman getup. "Nolan, can't you take a Christmas off for once? You already miss Halloween a lot with your son."

"Danika, I-"

"NO! ! NO!" Peter Griffin suddenly came, pointing an accusing finger. "We are NOT having anymore bonding stories between you and your son! We ALREADY get your relationship with your son is crap! You are gonna GET in your house, spend TIME with your son, and STAY outta this story!"

"Okay, okay, God!" Peter forcibly shoved Nolan and Danika into their house and shut the door.

"Siiiigh." Peter looked at the camera and said, "Sorry for all the singin' crap, everyone. Let's meet the REAL hero of this story!"

**Iceland**

The children of Iceland joyously dashed out to the snow, immediately engaging in games. George and MaKayla King exchanged excited glances, throwing on coats and running out to throw snowballs at each other. Lola excitedly skipped out, followed by a frowny-faced Terry Stork. Their mother, Virginia, stood in the doorway, the slim, goth woman wearing no protective coverings as she watched her kids and smoked a cigarette.

Miyuki walked out in the snow as well, wearing a dark-grey coat similar to her usual dress, and white earmuffs. Her younger sister, Suki Crystal, stuck her head out the doorway, her vibrant face sporting a wide smile as flurries fell from the sky. The child jumped and flipped out the doorway, taking a firm land as her small, bare feet sunk in the snow. She looked down and wiggled her toes between the whiteness. She joyously ran about the neighborhood, her happy eyes taking in all the frosty sights. She wore no coat, just her usual brown-orange dress, and orange bow. However, her socks and shoes were absent, and she scampered about the fluffy ground barefoot, leaving a trail of tiny footprints.

_Suki: The stars are bright, the GROUND is white_

_As everyone can seeee!_

_The air is cold but KIDS keep warm_

_Except for little meeee!_

As she sung, she suddenly sprouted from a pile of snow between some kids, the snow forming around her body to make her look like a snowman; surprising the kids. She jumped out of the snow, and began to dance in place, using her icebending to make the snow fly and dance around her.

_JAAACK FROOOST!_

_Is looking DOWN_

_Making SURE that **I**. DON'T. FROWN._

_His COOOLD… WARMS my SKIN_

_As water DRIPS from my nooose!_

_I CAN'T feel my toooees!_

She created a path of ice that surfed across the air, skiing across as the cold wins and flurries pounded her face; and her joy grew as her face became more cold.

_To-NIIIIGHT is when Santa Claus_

_GIIIIVES us all his gifts!_

_ALLLL I want, he already gave_

_An ice-cold CHRIIISTmaaaas!_

**Santa's Factory**

Elves were riding on toy trains, sliding down hills of presents, and diving into piles of Christmas decorations. They continued to wrap presents and supplies as they erupted into chorus.

_Elves: These haaappyyy feeeelings eeeveryyy yeeeeaaar_

_Bring jiiingle tooo theee beeeells._

_An-gels SING up to the stars_

_As GOD'S warm heart_

_Reeeaaach…eeeesss…. faaaaarr!_

**Iceland**

"Whhhheeeeeee!" As many children skated across a frozen lake, Suki Crystal slid faster than all of them. Suki then crashed into a mound of snow, poking her head out as she shook the snow off, still wearing her happy smile. She hopped out and fell on her back, beginning to make a snow angel while Sector IC watched her.

"Ahhh, Christmas." George King sighed. "The holiday that puts other religions out of business."

"Hehehe! It's fun to watch her get like this every year!" MaKayla laughed.

"I'm surprised she hasn't caught a cold by now." Terry said with a smug look.

"Duuude! She's an _ice_bender!" Lola reminded. "That's why she's barefoot. Getting cold like this makes her stronger."

"She's kind of like Michelle." MaKayla noticed. "Her mom even thinks she'll be at the Logia level pretty soon."

"But that means she'll have to stay out of hot places more often." George joked. He, Kayla, and Lola laughed, Miyuki made a light chuckle, while Terry didn't laugh.

"I don't see why we need to hang out with her every Winter." Terry said. "All she does is run around, play in the snow, and surf on ice."

"Suki has spirit." George told him. "Something a few of us need. I just wish we could have her on our team."

"Miyukiiiii!" The cheerful icebender dashed over and took her older sister by the wrists. "Come up and climb Oil Ice Mountain with meeee! Pleeeeaaaase?" But before she got an answer, Suki was already sliding away.

"Hm hm hm hm hm!" Miyuki smiled warmly. The white-haired girl decided to follow.

"Siiiiigh." Terry sighed in exhaust. "The ways you try to 'help' us, King."

"Heh heh heh." George laughed. "Hey, it might not be bad. We need more adventures like this." With that, the four friends followed the girls across the snows.

Watching them walk toward the mountain, a mysterious teen with snow-white hair.

**Santa's Workshop**

"Hoooohh…" Santa sighed in exhaust. "I wish I had more time to write a better song. But the world's population just keeps growing. I had to dedicate more time to getting ready."

Mrs. Claus walked up to his desk with some cocoa. "Are you sure you can handle flying out there all night? Why don't you use the Reindeer?"

"I DO use reindeer!"

"No, I mean the _Reindeer_. You know… the magical one?"

"Ohhhh, that!" Santa sparked in remembrance. "No, I can't use the Reindeer! I realized a long time ago, that thing is FAR too dangerous. Even with _my_ power. But I couldn't just throw it away either. So… I've locked it inside an impenetrable safe. No one can _ever_ get to it now."

Unbeknownst to them, Rumpel's big ear was pressed to his office door. The devious little elf began to think intently…

**Unknown Laboratory**

Zach and Maddy were also excitedly celebrating this holiday, engaging in a snowball fight with Dillon and Vanellope. Their actions were shown through a monitor, and a certain robotic scientist watched their playful games with rage.

_Nefarious: Impudent, Incompetent_

_IMBECILES_

_Watching them all day!_

_Frilling, Frolicking_

_NEANDERTHALS_

_Not giving me a BREAK!_

_I HATE this Christmas holiday!_

_Always every year_

_I get coal and USELESS items_

_Even from ONES I hold dear._

"LAWRENCE! !" he angrily yelled at his butler, who was right next to him.

"Ahhh, 'tis the season for your garish hollers." He said.

"No thanks to YOOOOUU. All I got was a BOOK from you last Christmas!" He threw a big, heavy book at Lawrence. "A BOOOOOOOOOOK? ! ?"

"Keep it down or you may disturb the Earthlings of _their_ peaceful holiday."

"BAH! When I'm done, my shouting will be the LEAST of their problems! I am NOT going to stand by and do NOTHING this holiday! THIS Christmas is going to be a _liiiittle_ bit different." He grinned deviously, fiddling with his fingers. "May I introduce you TO:" he stepped over to a tall, wrapped, rectangular green present and yanked off the lid, "RRRROBOT SANTA CLAAAAUUUS!" Inside was a metallic Santa, with metal clothes painted red, greyish-blue skin, red eyes; which were half-circles facing upward as if he was happy, sharp teeth in his open mouth, and the ball on his hat was spiked.

"My. It looks.. _just_ like him, Sir." Lawrence remarked sarcastically.

"Thank you, Lawrence! All we have to do is _fly_ down to the North Pole, _persuade_ Santa to take the day off this holiday, let THIS bucket of bolts fill in his place, and I'LL be running Christmas this year! MWAH HAH HA HA HAA HA!"

The Robot Santa's happy eyes turned upside-down. As the scientist continued to cackle, Robo-Santa's eyes glowed with rage.

* * *

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission…**

**Operation:**

**F.R.O.S.T.**

**Freaky**

**Robot**

**Outlandishly**

**'Stinguishes**

**Toys**

**Loading transmission…**

* * *

**So yeah, I know the opening song sucked. To be honest, I'm not sure if it'll have many songs 'cause, well, this story won't really be as good as _SCARY_ anyway. Lol I'm just not that into Christmas. X) I based the song from _Family Guy_, by the way. So yeah, 3 guesses who the white-haired boy was, though considering the lack of interest in people lately… well, you know. Hoooo… see you when the plot advances.**

**…**

**…**

**_Warning: Fans of Rumpel Stiltskin should not read this story._**


	2. Jack Frost

**Yaaaaawwwn. Ahhh… days… Hey, welcome back, guys. Let's… do plot stuff.**

* * *

**_Meet Jack Frost. The Most Evil Alliance Ever._**

**Oil Ice Mountain**

"Wheeeee! Woooo! Wahaaaa!" Oil Ice Mountain was the coldest mountain in all of Iceland. In Wintertime, it was absolutely freezing. There was a minor blizzard taking place on the mountain. But this didn't matter to Suki Crystal. She loved this cold. Sector IC watched as she ran and hopped up the snowy mountain, light as snow on her bare feet. The team trudged after her through the deep snow, unfortunately not as fast, or immune.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hu!" Terry shivered. "Why can't M-Miyuki just w-watch after her her-self?"

"Because as Kids Next Door operatives, it's our job to keep her from slipping and breaking her neck." Lola replied.

"Come o-on, you know she's not gonna slip."

"Hey, if we die, maybe we'll become spirits!" MaKayla said spiritedly.

Suki jumped her way to the top of a high cliff, planting her feet firmly on the tip of a boulder as she overlooked the distant town below. Miyuki was the first one to join her. "SUKIII?" Miyuki yelled through the blizzard. "Didn't Mom want us to help her make dinner later?"

Suki spun around, still wearing a wide smile. "Don't worry, Miyuki! We'll go down! I just wanna try and see Jack FROST from here!"

The other kids joined them. "Jack Frost?" George asked.

"Ya SEE what ya get us in, George? ?" Terry shouted, still freezing.

"Suki, you might FALL." MaKayla yelled.

"Don't worry, guys!" Suki turned and leaned forward, squinting her eyes. "If something bad happens, Jack Frost will help us! He's the Spirit of Winter! And he-WhoooaaaaaOOOOHH!" Suki began to wobble, falling from the rock and over the ledge.

"SUKI!" Miyuki immediately ran and dove down to grab her, followed by the rest of the sector as they all grabbed one-another. All of the members ended up falling, screaming down the snowy chasm.

The boy with the white hair gasped, immediately sliding over. Before the kids collided with a jagged rock, he created an ice path and allowed them to slide across. "WahaHAAAAAA!" Suki was back on her feet, sliding in front of them joyfully. The path curved, and they were about to crash in another wall, but the teen swerved the path again, and they turned in an instant. They slid off the path and were now sliding down the snowy slopes. They came to a field of jagged rocks, but the boy made the ice slide them leftward, then right, then straight again. A series of trees stood in their way, but the teen once again redirected the ice to slide them around the trees.

The kids went up a ramp and were flying over the snowy field at the mountain's base. The mysterious boy raised and twirled a wooden cane staff, and a mound of snow formed up to break their fall.

George poked his head out first, followed by MaKayla, Lola, Terry (still grumpy), then Miyuki. "YAAAAY!" Suki popped out from the top of the hill, knocking snow onto George and Terry. "See, guys? I TOLD you it would be fuuun!"

"Wow, Suki!" MaKayla beamed as they climbed out of the snow. "That was great icebending!"

"Huh?" Suki looked baffled. "Oh, I didn't do iiit! It was Jack Frost! Didn't you see him?"

"Jack Frost?" MaKayla questioned.

"Yeaaaahh! He was right there! He protected us ALL the waaay!"

The five kids looked around. "I don't... see anything." MaKayla spoke once more.

"I TOLD you this kid was crazy." Terry said.

"But I SAW hiiiiim!"

MaKayla laughed. "Suki, you really ARE catching frostbite!"

"Come on, let's take you home." Lola said as they began to walk away.

Suki nimbly jumped off the hill and landed lightly on the ground. "But... he was THEEErrrrrree." She looked at the mountain with a confused frown. As she walked after her sister and her friends, the mysterious boy smiled and watched them.

**Santa's Workshop**

Things continued to flow within the workplace of Santa's factory. While the jolly red man was going over his incredibly long list, he was approached by Wintergreen of the Elfa Strike. "We finished patrolling the Pole, Sir. No signs of any trouble."

"Ohh, very good, Travis. And did the reindeer get their dinner? Rudolph's nose needs to be extra bright tonight."

"Yep, it's bright as Knightbrace's teeth. Or what used to be of his teeth. Heheha!"

"Wonderful! Now just get the rest of the presents finished and I'll be good to go!"

_BING… BONG…_

"Hoo, now I wonder who that could be?" Santa asked as he made his way to the front door.

Santa answered, finding a slim man (Dr. Nefarious) wearing a hat, mustache, and business uniform. "Ah-he-hem, HELLO, Good Siiir! I am a humble sales human from, uuuumm, the SOUTH Pole! And I was wondering if you might per take of this _lovely_ product I am, ummm, selling. Behold!" He reached to the side and pulled over the Robot Santa Claus. "This robotic android is an _exact_ duplicate of, well, you. Programmed with enhanced list-checking abilities and nice/naughty verifications. With 250 mega-checks per second and 500 air miles per hour, this robot is the PERFECT fill-in for any jolly red elf man in need of vacation."

"I don't need any robot filling in for me!" Santa refuted.

"Oh, but do not be so HASTY, good sir! As this robot comes with sky camouflage protection, and ensures an extra happy Christmas for ALL bratty little _fleshiiies_." He said that part with a glare.

"Saaay! _I_ know who you are!" Santa immediately ripped the man's hat and mustache off. "AHAAA! _Arthur Nefarious_. As despicable as ever! Ever since you were six years old, you've plotted to RUIN Christmas, and failed!"

"Well it's YOUR faaaauult for not getting what I ASKED fooor! All I wanted was _one_ simple doomsday device, but NOOOOO! Well, you KNOW WHAT, Sandy Man? ! KEEP your cruddy toys, because I got ALL the technology in the world! …BAH!" He slammed the door in Santa's face (even though it was Santa's door) and stomped away in anger, bringing his robot.

Nefarious walked back to Lawrence a few yards away. "Mmmm, shall we return for hot tea, Sir?"

"**I** haven't given up YET, Lawrence! That Santa WILL be forced to buy my robot!" He turned away, folding his hands evilly. "All he needs is the right motivation! I just-" Nefarious was instantly hit with a snowball in the back of the head. "LAWREEEEENCE! !" He shot around and yelled furiously at his butler. "How DARE you hit me with a snowball!"

"Oh, _please_, Sir. But I would not dare to engage in such… _frilly_ activities."

"Then WHOOO-" He was hit with a snowball in the face. "WHO'S DOING THAT? !" He yelled in the direction it came from.

_"Psst."_ A tiny arm stuck out from behind a small mound of snow, its index finger gesturing to come forward. Lawrence and Nefarious curiously walked over, peeking behind the mound. "WAHEEEY!" Rumpel Stiltskin jumped out happily.

"Oooohh! It's one of Santa's little elves!" Nefarious grinned deviously. "Let's hold him up for RANSOM and-"

"No no no no!" Rumpel raised hands. "Don't be so hasty, Arthur! See, I'm actually on YOUR side! I want that jolly fat bastard dealt with, too!" he grinned evilly.

"Hmmmm, DO you now." Nefarious tapped his chin. "Then I assume you have a plan?"

"Why of COURSE I do!" Rumpel perked. "As it turns out, _I_ swiped this handy little copy of the list from Santa's office!" he held the list up. "I _also_ learned that Sandy Man is powered by the happy energy of children everywhere; just like the Star Kids! His list contains general info on each and every kid! If these kids feel negative feelings, Santa becomes weaker, and it generally makes it harder to fly around and give presents! On Christmas Eve, this energy is TRIPLED!"

"Ohhhhh! So what YOU'RE saying is, if children throughout the world feel MISERABLE, then SANTA won't feel very strong, and HE'LL be forced to accept my HELP!"

"EeeXACTLY! And I know _just_ the kids to do!" Rumpel grinned deviously at the Uno Family's names.

**Outside Uno Home**

Cheren and Aurora left their house and were currently walking together down the street. "Good thing we finished helping Mom with ornaments." Aurora said. "Ready to head down to the candy store and see their new Gingerbread Town?"

"Um… I'll catch up with you, I need to phone Moonbase real quick, 'case Larry has anything." With that, Cheren turned down a corner and hurried behind a fence.

"Um… okay." Aurora looked confused.

_"Pssst."_

Aurora looked around, hearing a strange hiss. _"Over here."_ She looked behind and saw an arm stick out from behind a trash bag, its index finger luring her in. She decided to walk over, and found Rumpel Stiltskin. "I've been doing the stealth thing a lot, just so ya know." He grinned smoothly.

Aurora's eyes furrowed a little. "Whaddya want, Rumpel? Nice getup."

"Siiigh, I've been forced back into slavery with the elves. But _here's_ what's important: recently, I've been placed in charge with reviewing Santa's list. And after a few quick skims, I discovered some important things you may wish to hear:" He gestured to come closer, so Aurora bent down as Rumpel wrapped an arm around her neck. "Your little Cherry bro's not who you thought he was." He said quietly.

"What?"

"He's joining over to the Dark Side. Right now, he's making a call to some supervillain."

"Are you crazy?" Aurora looked disbelieved.

"Hey, I'm not kidding! He's been planning this for a while. I mean, you've seen how he gets, right? What with the fire and stuff? Even when the slightest thing gets him peeved?"

"Hmmmm." Rumpel was right about that, Aurora thought.

"And don't you remember how he so MERCILESSly killed Viridi without even a glimmer of remorse?"

"Weeell…" Aurora recalled this.

"And he never DID talk about his victory over MAJORA, DID HE?"

"Hey… yah, he didn't! At the time, he said he was too tired!"

"That's because they're PLOTTING!" Rumpel yelled furiously.

"What? ?"

"It was all part of a deal! Cheren would join over to MAJORA'S side if MAJORA let Miyuki GO! Majora filled his end of the deal, and is now residing in someplace SECRET while Cheren fulfills his DIRTY work! It may not be long before KND's lookin' up a NEW Supreme Leader. THEN who's wearin' the mask, AAAAH? ?"

They looked back as Cheren was starting to walk back. "But ya _didn't_ hear it from _meh_." And with that, Rumpel disapparated.

Aurora stood up when Cheren returned. "Turns out, it was just a few broken terminals." Cheren reported. "Were you talking to somebody?"

"Um… no. Let's go." With that, the two began their walk to the candy store, and Aurora felt suspicious of Cheren the whole way.

Rumpel hid atop a roof, grinning mischievously. "Oh, this is too _perfect_! That girl _totally_ fell for my trick! And I have a few _others_ on my list, _too_!" Rumpel snickered to himself maniacally and disapparated.

**Near Beatles Household**

"Your mom was hoping for someone to talk to, and, well, that's why she doesn't hang out with you much. You disappointed her." Rumpel explained to Kirie Beatles. The mute girl began to feel sad.

**Chariton Household**

"You were actually born with a brain deficiency." Rumpel told Sunni Chariton. "Your mom didn't wanna tell you so you wouldn't feel horrible. It was a sweet gesture, but the truth is, you'll never be a terrific psychic." Rage began to fill Sunni's mind.

**McKenzie Household**

"Men in your family actually get feet too big for shoes," Rumpel explained to Anthony, "and some colleges don't accept that. That's why women in your family only get anywhere in life. You'll fall short to your sister forever." Anthony's positive mood at the time was gone.

**Other places**

And so this went on for a while: Rumpel studied various children around the world and went around, filling their heads with all sorts of bad news; most of which was false. The only one getting happy was the devious elf himself. After a while, Rumpel began to sing:

_This Christmas is LOOKIN' up_

_Because it's looking baaad!_

_Aftertime around the globe_

_Is the GREATEST time I've had!_

_So many children runnin' 'round_

_Turmoil in their hearts!_

_Let's turn their smiles UPSIDE-down_

_And BEGIN a sad new start!_

He joyfully danced his way to a random kid. "YOUR MAMA DON'T LOVE YA!" Then to another. "Your head looks like a SQUAAARE!" Off to another. "What are you a LUGNUT?" And then one more. "DENY ME if you DAAAARE!"

_It's-time-to-take all these smiles_

_Say 'Bye, Crocodile!'_

_All these children: lookin' sad!_

_DAMN, it's good to be bad!_

Egyptian music started to play: pharaoh paintings were in the background as Rumpel dressed like a pharaoh, and began to do the Egypt dance.

_When I first joined Sandy's force_

_MAN was it a bore!_

_Fixin' up these cheesy presents_

_Couldn't BE a lamer chore!_

_But now I see! What it means_

_My true Christmas cheer!_

_Hurtin' kids! Watered eyelids_

_You want MORE, I HEAR? !_

He danced to another kid. "YOU'RE super ugly!" Then there's another. "Someone ain't passin' FOURTH grade!" Aaaand there's another. "YOU smell like DUNGLY!" Now I think that's it; oh! There's another. "WITHOUT YOU: Your PARENTS'D have it MAAADE!"

_All these children: lookin' sad._

_MAN, it's good to be bad!_

Rumpel jumped and slid down a snaky, spiraling slide into a cave of darkness.

_Those Kids Next Door: GETTIN' TOO FAR_

_THINKING that they've WOOOON._

_Well, WHEN I'm through, I'll GO TO A BAR!_

_PARTYING in the SUUUN!_

_So many smiles: rarin' to go_

_But hey, I'VE got all niiight!_

_No matter what, I won't slow_

_UnTIL I've won this FIIIGHT!_

He danced over to Kimaya. "You're GONNA live poor!" Over to Rupert Dickson. "Yo' dad's gonna 'bandon you!" To Haruka Dimalanta. "You ain't GONNA be a doctor!" Next, to Dillon York. "And YOU: YOUR dad… don't-"

"NO! No!" Peter Griffin walked over and stopped him. "NO Dillon/Nolan!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Rumpel stomped away angrily.

_This Christmas: LOOKIN' down!_

_Because it's looking bleak!_

_I'm checking twice for EVERY frown!_

_That's SAD on every street!_

_And the only smile: FACIN' UP_

_It lies on this old cad!_

_Everything I DO! For reason:_

_IT… IS… MOTHER… FREAKIN'… GOOOOD TO BEEEE_

_BAAAAAAAAD!_

**Crystal Household**

The house was quiet as Olive Crystal calmly stirred the soup boiling on her oven. She looked to her daughter, Suki, hanging onto the windowsill as her eyes peeped outside. "Suki, I'm sure what you saw was just your imagination." Olive smiled.

"But I SAW him, Maaaaa!"

"Hm hm hm!" Olive laughed. "You probably just wanna play outside some more. You can go out, but be back in 5 minutes." She smiled warmly.

"Okaaay! Just wait, Mom, I'll show you!" With that, Suki was already fast out the door, running out into the snowy fields. The little girl began to search intently for her spirit friend, and the further she got from the house, the more it faded into the darkness.

The blizzards came faster, and soon, she could barely see a few feet in front of her. "HELLOOO?" she called out into the grey mist. All she heard were the cold winds of the winter snows.

_"Grrrrr."_ A growl was heard behind her. Suki turned, feeling afraid as the red eyes glared at her from the darkness. _"BARK!"_

"AAAAHH!" Suki ducked before the White Wolfos could gnash at her. The barefoot girl was surrounded by the hungry, white-furred demons. She shut her eyes when they came, and expected her end. Suddenly, the first wolf was hit with an ice blast. The other wolves looked around confused, and that's when the white-haired teenager landed in front of Suki. He had deep blue eyes, a blue sweatshirt, long tan pants, and bare feet.

He looked fiercely at the growling angry wolves, holding a wooden cane in his right hand. Another wolf jumped at him, but he bashed its head, and it ran away in defeat. Two more jumped, but he ducked and shot an ice blast, scaring them off. The last wolf surprised him from behind, but he kept it back using his cane, twirling his cane and flipping the wolf. The wolf got up and ran into the endless mist.

Suki's eyes were still shut tight as she gripped her head and was bent over. She heard a pair of footsteps step through the snow. "It's okay. They're gone." She opened her eyes, seeing a pair of bare feet in the snow. Her head slowly looked back up, examining the tall, skinny body. When she looked all the way up, she found the handsome, snow-haired boy smiling at her with his charming blue eyes.

The little girl's smile grew wider than ever. She couldn't feel more happy. "Jack FROST! ! !" Her little arms wrapped around the boy's legs. "I KNEW you were real! ! Wait until my MOM sees! !"

"Heh heh heh!" the boy chuckled, patting the girl's hair. "I've always been here, Suki. You don't think Polaris makes all this snow himself, do you?"

"OF COURSE I didnnn't! Come oooon! Let's go show my frieeeends!" She tugged his arm excitedly and began to run off.

"W-Wait wait, wait!" Jack stopped her. "Heheh… I know you're excited… but you're the only one that can see me."

"Oh?... How come?" Suki frowned.

"Well, because you're the only one that believes in me. You see… some spirits can't exist physically unless someone believes in them. You might be able to talk with me here… but all everyone else sees is empty space."

"Awwww." Suki frowned. "But you saved me and my friends up there just now."

"Heh heh heh. A spirit can affect the area around them. It's their job to ensure hope for mortal people. I've been doing it for ages… but no one ever questions it. They all think Jack Frost to be… just a superstition."

"But it HAD to come from SOMEwheeeeerre!"

"Ha ha ha!" Jack laughed again. "I'm just glad I have someone like you to talk to. Anyway… wanna come to the North Pole?"

"HUH? ?" Jack began to walk away, keeping his charming smile.

"The North Pole… I brought a train." And before Suki's eyes, through the snowy mist, bright, yellow lights broke through the darkness. A train's horn echoed in the distance as smoke could be seen, rising from a chimney.

_"AAAAAAALLL ABOOAAARRRD!"_ Suki's young mind filled with more and more wonder. The legendary train stretched across the endless snows. On its front, its name was written in gold letters, within a red arch. The _Polar Express_.

* * *

**I was going to add an extra scene, but I couldn't think of one. I'll just end it there. So yeah, it was Jack Frost from _Rise of the Guardians_. No, not the one with the owls. XP And yeah: Polar Express. From guess where. XP And also, Rumpel is a douche. XP Next time, Suki gets on the train, and we'll see where it goes. Of course, it only matters if she decides to get on. ;) We'll also go to the candy store, and something happens. Later.**


	3. The Unwanted Spirit

**Hi, welcome back to stuff! You know, I don't feel like this story will be pretty long. Huhh… :/ Eh well. Here we go.**

* * *

**_Jack Frost Framed! A Little Girl's Sadness._**

**Mr. Dru's Candy Store**

Cleveland's candy store was crawling with excited kids and filled with colorful Christmas decorations. Since it was nearly Christmas, it was having a sale on candycanes and gingerbread men. Cheren and Aurora had just arrived, and Panini immediately ran over to greet them. "There you are, Cheren! Anothuh 5 seconds and Ay wouldn't have saved yer spot."

"Almost surprised you did." Cheren smirked.

"So where's the Gingerbread Town?" Aurora asked.

Francis approached them and said, "It's over here, come on!" And they hurried over.

A bunch of other kids like the Gilligans and Dimalantas were standing around a huge, round table covered with a green curtain. Cheren and his friends squeezed through the crowd. Their eyes were wide with wonder: it was a great, expansive town made of gingerbread. There were tiny gingerbread men "walking" about the streets, and also in little candy cars. There was a robber gingerbread man being chased by police, and around the fountain square (of chocolate water), there was a carnival taking place.

"Coooool!" Timothy Gilligan drew out with awe.

"Wow, Mr. Dru!" Aurora said to the candy man as he approached the crowd. "This must've taken days!"

"Boy, do I have the strong desire to eat it." Cheren said, unable to bear staring at the tasty town for much longer.

"Heh, and Sigmund said I was lazy." Mr. Dru laughed. "I mean, it isn't PERFECT, but I figured it was now or never."

"Why's that?" Aurora asked.

Before she got an answer, the doors to the store were kicked straight open. Panini looked up first, then tapped Cheren's shoulder. "'ey, Cheren, guess who." He and everyone else looked up. In stepped the smooth, grinning man from Goofy Goobers, the toothpick in his mouth and the nickel flicked up and down in his hand.

Mr. Dru perked with slight fear as he and his buff guards walked in. "Ahhhh, don'tcha just love the holidays?" the man asked slyly. "Spendin' time with the ones you love and seein' their happy faces when they receive yer gifts? I was just here to finish my Christmas shoppin'. I wanted to buy Mama the best of gifts… and low and behold, there it is."

"Yer not thinkin' of TAKIN'-" Panini was about to yell.

"Okay, step aside, kids." Mr. Dru shuffled the crowd away as the men stepped forward. "All yours, Sirs."

"WHHHAT? !" Panini screamed.

A bunch of the men took the table from different angles, lifting and carefully carrying it off. "Just carry that haul out through the garage." The slim man spoke. "I don't wanna wreck any walls, it's the HOLIDAYS-"

"Hehehaha!" Hikari Gilligan was joyfully running down an aisle, carrying a string of wrapped lollipops. "Ooof!" The 5-year-old bumped into the man's legs, falling to her bottom. She looked up, seeing the man's creepy grin peering down on her. Timothy gasped when the man raised his leg, and the boy quickly ran to shove his sister out of the way before the man kicked down.

They both looked up, seeing his expression hasn't changed. "It's the holidays, kiddies, so Ah'll let it slide. But remembuh this: name's Nickel Joe." He flipped his coin. "And seeing as yer minds aren't fully developed… I should let ya know: lots of the world is all about business. Oft times it's best not ta bother people in their business." He held his right, nickel arm out and took aim at a shelf, getting ready to flick. Still keeping his grin, he flicked the nickel like a bullet, and the shelf exploded on contact.

The two kids shielded their eyes, then reopened with wide gapes, seeing the ruined collection of candy. Nickel Joe reached in his pocket, pulled out a wrap of nickels, and picked one out, beginning to flip it. "This business was a pleasure." He said as he started to walk out. "For the Missus." He flicked Mr. Dru a nickel, which landed in his palm.

"Uhn; thank you, Sir." Dru nodded. With that, Nickel Joe left.

"Uuugh… I can't STAND that guy." Panini yelled.

"What's up with these guys, anyway?" Aurora asked.

"I wonder if he's connected to that pirate that attacked Sector W7." Cheren thought aloud. "Now that Viridi's over… I should look into these guys more. I'll get on it after the holidays."

With no more else to do in the store, the four friends began their walk home. "Siiigh, well I'm glad we came while we could." Panini sighed. "Ay KNEW I should've looked at it before Cheren!"

"Yeah… hey, you guys go on." Cheren told them. "I need to grab something real quick." He ran down another road in a hurry.

"What's up with him?" Francis asked.

"I'd like to know…" Aurora spoke. She didn't wanna tell them about what Rumpel told her. "I should watch after him. You know… brothers."

"Aye. Brothers." Panini nodded.

_"Sisters."_ Francis remarked.

"Thank you!" Pan smiled.

"Hm hm hm!" Aurora laughed. "Catch you guys later!" With that, she ran off.

**The Polar Express**

Suki and Jack Frost had boarded the mystical train as it was driving at high speeds on its course to the North Pole. Suki sat on her knees on the red, velvet seat as she stared out the window, the snowy scenery whipping by with the sounds of the rushing wheels heard from outside. Jack Frost walked down the red carpeted aisle to see the curious girl, eyes glued to the window. "Not much to look at, is it?" he said with a chuckle.

Suki turned and plopped to her back, looking glum. "It's boooooriiiiing. There's no one else on here and it's too WAAARM. My feet're hooooot."

"Heheheh. Maybe you'd like a seat on the… upper floor."

And so, Jack and Suki were now on the roof of the train. The wheels were heard louder, smoke flew over their heads from the chimney, and the cold was even colder as Suki gave a wide smile. "This is greeeaaaat!" She squealed, twirling on her left toes. "I'm NICE and chilly!"

"Yeah, I like it up here, too." Jack chuckled.

Suki fell to her back, spreading her arms and legs in the roof's snow. "Hey, Jack? How come no one else is on the train?"

"Well, it used to get more passengers. But people just haven't been that into Christmas lately."

"But a LOT-a people I know are happy for Christmas!"

"Well, maybe. But a lot of kids are mostly into getting what they want. They don't have the kind of spirit you have. And it's because of that that Santa isn't as strong as he used to be."

"Whaddyou mean?"

"Well, Santa kinda gets his power from positive feelings. It's what gave him the strength to use the Reindeer. …Um, the magic Reindeer I mean. But the happy feelings he gets from kids from how they are now is enough for him to fly around on his sleigh. It isn't very efficient, but as long as-" The train suddenly shook just then, making the two wobble.

"Yuh-oh! We have a problem!" the Conductor yelled from inside the train. "Someone must've taken our tracks! Aw, and always when we're driving over the frozen lake."

The tracks were coming to an end as the train drove off and began driving hazardously and zigzaggingly across a slippery, frozen lake. Jack and Suki kept a tight stance as they watched the ice begin to crack below. "Well, this complicates things." Jack said. "Stay here, Suki." With that, the boy flipped off and began swiftly sliding across the icy surface. He glided to the back of the train where some of the ice began breaking, but he was able to freeze it up quickly.

Suki looked directly ahead, seeing a chunk of ice collapsing in the distance. She looked back, seeing Jack too busy fixing other gaps. With a determinated look, Suki ran off the roof, and began to slide swiftly on her bare feet. She waved her arms quickly to ski faster, getting ahead of the train as quick as she could as she zipped across and froze the gaps just in time. She kept sliding the opposite direction of the train, seeing gaps appear on its left side. She shot toward the train and froze the gaps, but before she crashed in the train, she jumped and created an ice path, sliding sideways beside the left of the train. Jack Frost kept freezing gaps as he kept up, and when he looked up, he watched in amazement as Suki slid over the train on her midair path.

Jack smiled to her as both were on opposite sides, freezing any crack or gap they spotted. But when they looked ahead, they saw the train was about to collide with a huge, jagged boulder at the lake's edge. They skied to the front of the train quickly, grabbing tight to the bottom front with one hand and aiming their other hand at the ice ground. They launched a ray of ice directly down, forming a path as they went and catching the wheels. They pulled their hands upward to make the path rise, and for the train to drive up, avoiding just inches from the boulder's tip as they made it away from the lake.

They saw the tracks continuing down below and carefully allowed the train to lower and get back on. After finishing, the two decided to head inside, where they met with the Conductor. "Well, kids, I say that was a VERY risky move, but I suppose I've seen my share of that. Now sit down! The North Pole is only minutes away!"

**North Pole Station N**

The Polar Express soon came to a screeching stop inside a bright, colorful station. "Ah-hem, attention lady and gentleman, we've officially arrived at Station N!" the Conductor announced. "Of course, up here, the only station we have IS N! Oh HO ho ho ho ho! Please take all personal belongings with you and be extra cautious when stepping off the train!"

The moment the two left the station, Suki once again filled with wonder and glee. The Elfin village was so beautiful. The streets were filled with frolicking Elfin children, making snowmen, sledding down snow hills, or simply wrapping colorful Christmas lights around their colorful houses. In the very center of the town, a huge Christmas tree towered over everything, its star at the top rivaling that of Polaris'. "This village was actually made about 18 years ago." Jack explained. "When the Elfin Forest on Avalar was blown up by the Big-o-Blaster, they all had to relocate here on Earth. Some elves moved back to the forest after it grew back, but some liked it here better."

"Hey, Jack? How come some of the tracks weren't finished?" Suki asked as they walked down the street.

"Remember when I said that Santa was powered by positive energy? Well, the same goes for a lot of things up here; including the Polar Express. We share a lot with the Star beings of Galaxia. If there's negative energy, the train tracks disappear. But just a while ago, the tracks were just fine. Something must've happened…"

"Maybe they forgot to restock on joy!" Suki cheered.

"Heheheheh! We'll ask Santa Claus about that!"

**Santa's Workshop**

"Huuurr. Hurrrrr…" Santa groggily wobbled to his sleigh, slumped over as he held his back.

"Honey!" Mrs. Claus yelled worriedly. "Are you okay? Why don't we send Elfa Strike to deliver presents?"

"Ohhh, I'm fine." Santa lied, standing up straight as he rubbed the side of his sleigh. "Just need to see if the sleigh is steady. Gonna be a _loooong_ night."

"Honey, I really don't think you should fly out there in your condition."

"_Someone_ has to do it. Santa takes… _no_ winter vacations."

"Hey, Santa, we got a problem." Wintergreen yelled, hurrying over. "Jack's back."

"Ohhh, that wretched skeleton…" the jolly man mumbled.

"No, not that one. It's Jack _Frost_."

"Jack FROST? !"

Outside, Jack Frost and Suki finally made it to Santa's factory. Jack knocked the door with his staff, and a little elf answered. He gasped in his squeaky voice. "Jack Frost? ! What are YOU doing here? ! And Merry Christmas!" He smiled happily.

"Heheh. Well, I-"

"JACK FROST!" Santa shoved the little elf aside, looking furious. "WHAT are you doing here? ! And who's this little girl? ?"

"Calm down, I just felt like showing her around." Jack argued angrily. "Not like you HAD any visitors in a while."

The bearded man bent down and studied the child. "Say… you're Suki Crystal! Decided not to wear your shoes again, eh? Hooo, you really set some bad examples, Jack." He shook his head.

"SANTaaaaa!" The 7-year-old cheerfully hugged the large man. Her tiny arms didn't wrap around him very well.

"Ho ho ho!" Santa patted her head. "Ahhh, it has been a while."

"Santa? Are you mad at Jack?" She looked up curiously.

"Ahhh, it's a long story. Why don't you two come in." Santa led the little girl inside, followed by Jack as he shut the door.

"Three-hundred-twenty years ago, Jack was a rich child that lived in a palace, but he was killed by one of his family's servants." Santa explained as they walked. "His family were renowned icebenders, so Polaris decided to make Jack an ice spirit, and let Jack roam the worlds to ensure kids' protection in Winter." As Jack followed, a couple elves stopped him and demanded he put on shoes. Jack shook his head and kicked the shoes away. "Granted, he does a rather fine job at it… but he oversteps his boundaries. He made it snow around a school for a week after summer ended, and when this one boy got in a fight with his sister, Jack froze the sister solid. A spirit is only supposed to come out when they're needed, but Jack feels like jumping out whenever."

"Awwww, he's just having FUN, Santy!" Suki beamed.

"Too MUCH fun. A couple years ago, he made it snow so hard in one town, that when I flew OVER there, I ended up crashing, and it took me 5 hours to gather all the reindeer and rewrap some of the presents! That lousy Jorgen was all set to steal my holiday again, too. But HO HO no! No one steals Christmas from me!"

"Hey, I swiped 20 cookies for you!" Jack argued.

"I don't NEED any more cookies! All I need is for Christmas to go without any hitches!"

"Is it HARD being Santa Claus, Santy?" Suki asked.

"HO ho ho! I've done this job longer than I can remember! When you've been my age, the years and the work just breeze by!"

"Even so, I STILL wish you'd take the year off." Mrs. Claus spoke as she approached them.

"Mrs. CLAAAUUUUS!" Suki jumped with joy.

"You have millions of presents to drop and your BACK suddenly hurts." Mrs. Claus tried to reason.

"This back pain is just a MINOR setback."

A few feet away, an elf grinned and made a drum solo at the pun.

"The funny thing is that he was fine a few minutes ago." Snow Angel explained.

"Aerrrrr. In fact, EYE just got a CALL from the ConDUCTor." Nutcracker explained in his creepy voice. "The TRAIN tracks were missing on the LAKE."

"Then there IS something going on!" Santa concluded. "I wonder what."

"Sandy! SANDY!" Rumpel Stiltskin frantically hurried over, a panicky expression on his face.

"Rumpel?"

Jack whispered to Suki, "And Santa thinks I'M a troublemaker." Suki grinned.

"Sandy!" Rumpel stopped before him, panting. "I was checking the terminals! A bunch of children suddenly became upset!"

"Hwhhaat?"

"I was in the camera room checking the terminals, and when I turned them on, I saw a bunch of kids began to feel really upset! A lot of them think their parents don't care about them, and SOME don't think they'll get what they want for Christmas!"

"LET me see!" Santa demanded, stomping toward the elevator.

They all went to the monitor room, where Santa originally sent presents to kids using his Reindeer. He pressed a button on the sleigh, and the buhmillions of terminals sparked to life. Indeed several kids, like Kirie, Rupert, or Haruka, were sitting in their rooms in depression, and other kids were yelling at their parents. "My, what could've happened?" Mrs. Claus asked with concern.

"I have a few ideas." Wintergreen said, glaring at Rumpel and aiming his candycane claws. "What'd ya do, Rumpel?"

"Hey, don't look at me, I was only cleaning up and I saw them!" the elf raised his hands in defense.

"I would say Rumpel hacked it… but this negative energy is coming from somewhere." Santa spoke. "Hmmm… let's see how things looked beFORE." Santa pushed a Rewind arrow, and the scenes began to roll backwards. Santa stopped them when the children were happy, a few minutes before. Everybody watched intently, while Rumpel felt nervous. And finally, the culprit appeared. Santa gasped. Mrs. Claus gasped. Elfa Strike gasped. Rumpel gasped more quietly. Jack Frost gasped in horror and shock.

The person delivering all the bad news to the children was, in fact: Jack Frost. "Ho ho HOOOOH! So THAT'S your game, JACK!" Santa yelled accusingly. "Too upset about ME hogging all the stardom this month, you thought you could ruin me!"

"Wait a second! !" Jack yelled. "Suki's the only human that can see me! How WOULD I talk to all these kids? ?"

"If I may speak," Rumpel spoke, "I've been developing a new potion that allows one to see invisible spirits. When drunk by spirits themselves, they can be seen to anyone. But recently, I've noticed my potion went _missing_."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Jack argued still. "Why would I care about what RUMPEL'S doing?"

_"I don't see _your_ magic stand."_ Rumpel mumbled.

"All that matters is it's YOUR image on those screens." Wintergreen said with a glare. "TAKE him outta here, Elfa Strike!"

The spirit boy was immediately grabbed by Nutcracker and Coniferous. "I didn't DO anything!" Jack yelled, trying to shake free. "Let GO!"

"Tell it to Polaris." Wintergreen said coldly as they led him out.

When everyone else had gone, Rumpel stayed and smirked at the ceiling above the screens.

Behind the many terminals, Koume and Kotake had fiddled with the wires. "Our Photoshop skills have improved, Koume! Ho ho ho!"

"Why yes, they HAVE, Kotake. Eee hee hee!"

"Rumpel's plan should carry out soon."

"And ensure SANDY Claws' doom."

"Let's see what plan the man has now."

"To soar in the sky?"

"OR COME ON DOWN!" they both yelled. "EEEE HEE HEE hee hee!"

**At the entrance**

Jack was forcibly shoved out the front door, landing in the snow. "Now GET your frostbitten butt out of here BEFORE I make you a double-spirit!" Wintergreen threatened. Jack glared at him with hate, proceeding to walk away in the snowing fields.

"Waait!" Suki tried to run to him, but Santa kept her back. "Jack Frost wouldn't do anything baaaad! He MUST be innocent!"

"Suki, I admire your spirit, but you'll just have to accept." Santa told her. "Jack Frost _isn't_ who you think he is. He may be a spirit, but he's still just a depraved troublemaker. Just like a LOT of those teenagers. Now, come on. I'll drop you off at home when we deliver-"

"NO!" Suki's tiny arm slipped from Santa's mittened hand. "I know Jack Frost is innocent and I'm NOT gonna leave him!" The child tried to run, but Coniferous grabbed her.

"El SNOOZO!" Rumpel launched a spell and put the girl straight to sleep.

"Siiiigh." Santa sighed with regret, lifting the child in both arms. "I really hate when this happens. Seeing the disappointed faces on little children when they find out… Ooooh." He reached his right arm behind and rubbed his back.

"It's one hour before you hit the first town." An elf reported.

"Halright, then. Wrap up the last bit of presents and line up the reindeer." Santa ordered, carrying Suki away.

"Honey, I _really_ don't think you should go out in your condition." Mrs. Claus said, still worried.

"Yeah, Santa!" Wintergreen perked up. "We can handle it just fine! And we'll get the kid back, too!" The Elfa Strike members made poses.

"I can _handle_ it just _fine_." Santa insisted, continuing to the sleigh's launch room.

"But Honey-" Mrs. Claus spoke.

"Don't try to stop me." He grunted. "There's only _one_ Santa Claus."

They all felt worried as they watched him leave. Except for Rumpel, who gave a witty smile.

**Downtown Cleveland**

The town had become darker as night came, and the streets had mostly cleared. The only soul roaming these streets was Cheren Uno, looking around carefully to make sure he wasn't followed. A tiny fly buzzed around the cold, keeping quiet and staying out of his sight. That fly was secretly a tiny spy cam, and from her treehouse, Aurora Uno could watch Cheren's movements on her computer.

**Sector V Treehouse**

As Aurora watched her brother quietly, carefully driving her fly, Chris Uno walked in. "Are you STILL spying on Cherry? Since when do you trust Rumpel anyway?"

"I don't. I just… well, it doesn't hurt to make sure. You know?"

"Okay. Just come down soon." With that, he walked off. Aurora went back to spying.

**Downtown**

Cheren eventually turned into an alley, and the fly-spy followed. Loitering in the darkness of the dead end was a man in a hood. Cheren approached him quietly, then stood in place. A few seconds passed before the hooded man turned to acknowledge his presence. They stood quietly for several more seconds. Aurora patiently watched them, very eager. Cheren's eyes were very serious, as was the man's glaring red eyes. After a while, Cheren nodded.

The man pulled off his hood, revealing his horns. Aurora gasped, seeing he was a Bulblin. The demon reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded paper. He gave it to Cheren, who opened it, seeing a map of the area. A circle was drawn around the beach, and a date and time was labeled, January 5, 7:30 pm. Cheren folded the paper and reached in his own pocket, pulling out a wrapped, round object and giving it to the demon. When Aurora zoomed in, she recognized the package's shape. It looked like the Code Module.

Aurora looked with horror when the demon took it. Without another word, he disappeared through a gap. Cheren unfolded the map and studied it again. The serious look remained on his face. "I'll see you, too… _Majora_."

Aurora was filled with horror and shock.

* * *

**DUN DUN duuuuun. And such. SO YEAH, Cheren really IS up to something! Guess Rumpel's not always untruthful! ;) Aaaannnd yeah. Nobody likes Jack Frost. Yeah, I can tell that scene was kinda rushed, but I didn't know what else to fill in beforehand. Also, we officially learn Nickel Joe's name, and his power. ;) Who he's working for, you'll find out later. But next time, Santa will try to deliver presents, but will he succeed? Find out. Later.**


	4. A Jolly Man's Dreams

**Okay, everybody! In which chaos happens. XP By the way, I got a snow day! ! I love you, snow! X33 All right, let's do this!**

* * *

_**Let's Go Save Christmas! To Protect a Jolly Man's Dream!**_

**Close to Uno home**

After Cheren's secret meeting, the boy was on his way back home, having to stuff hands in his pockets for warmth. Just when he was two houses away from his own, Aurora jumped out from behind some bushes and tackled him to the street. "Aurora- MMP!" She punched across his jaw.

"WHY'D YOU DO IT, Bro? !" she yelled, punching him more.

"What are you talking about? !" Aurora then threw him against some trashcans.

"You GAVE away the CODE Module!" Aurora pounced onto his back and punched the back of his head.

"W-WHAT? !"

"Don't lie to me!" Another punch. "I was spying on you! You traded the Code Module with a DEMON in exchange for a MAP! What're you meeting MAJORA for, HUH? !"

"Aurora, that WASN'T the CODE MODULE!"

Aurora stopped punching. "Huh? Then what..."

**Somewhere in the Underworld**

The demon returned to his rundown apartment, looking both ways as he set his parcel on his bed. After making sure he was alone, he unwrapped the package, revealing it to be a round bottle with some kind of drug. The demon plucked the cap off and whiffed the drug directly over the hole. He then guzzled some of it down before putting the cap on. His pupils turned black and grew as his body became 3-D. The dungeon-escape music from _Rayman Legends_ started to play as the demon started to dance to it. His arms and legs were the only body parts moving as he danced in place, and his night became a lot more exciting.

**With Cheren and Aurora**

"...Oh." Aurora stood and helped her brother up. "Sorry... about that."

"Siiiigh." Cheren brushed off.

"...But... what _were_ you doing? What's with that map?"

Cheren decided to pull out the map and unfold it for Aurora to see. "The story is... Majora sort of disappeared after I defeated him. Five days after I got back, I had a dream telling me to meet a Bulblin in that alleyway on Christmas Eve, who would tell me where to meet Majora; and that little drug was meant to be my sign. I couldn't really pass it up, so... I took it. The only other person who knows it Larry; that's why I had him get me the drug."

"Phew… well, at least I know you're not a traitor. But… why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, you… kinda worry a lot. I didn't want you to over-react if you knew I was meeting with a demon."

"Heh heh, I think demons need to be worried about _you_. But… I'm sorry for attacking you."

"It's all right." Cheren smiled. "Why _did_ you suspect me, anyway?"

"Well… it was Rumpel. He sorta came and… told me you were joining the Dark Side. It's what I get for believing him."

"Why would Rumpel trick you to attacking me? He doesn't usually do this stuff unless he has a motive. …Well, scratch that."

"It does feel kinda strange, though. I mean, is it a Christmas tradition for him?"

"We'll ask him later. Let's just go home. In case Santa gets a little evil tonight."

"Ha ha ha!" With that, the two kids returned home.

**Santa's Workshop**

The jolly red man carefully lied Suki Crystal on the seat of his sleigh, the little girl still fast asleep. The elves had hauled the sack full of presents onto the sleigh as Santa took his seat and gripped the reindeers' reins. "You really think you can last out there, Santa?" Wintergreen asked.

"You might freeze before you even leave the North Pole!" Snow Angel yelled with concern.

"I'm not letting… a few frowny faces… keep me down." Santa painted, a fierce look in his eyes as he clutched the reins tight. "Christmas will… continue… as always."

"Hmmmm…" _He's done this for so long… he doesn't want anything to change. Even though…_ Mrs. Claus thought to herself sadly.

"Okay! On Dasher! On Dancer! Prancer! Nixon—I mean! Uuuumm… OH, just lift off!" Santa lashed the reins as the gates opened, and the reindeer began to charge down the runway. The elves watched from outside as the sleigh shot up the ramp, and flew off to the cloudy heavens. The elves wanted to feel excited… but knowing Santa's condition, they couldn't.

The blizzards came harder than ever as they flew across the icecaps. It was hard for Santa to see, even with Rudolph's light leading the way. He was actually almost tempted to turn back… but he looked down on his right, seeing Suki Crystal's peaceful, sleeping form. If anything, he wanted to fly to Iceland and return her home as quickly as possible. He wishes she was awake now… her positive energy might give him the strength to keep flying. She was always so joyous this holiday. More than anyone. It's why he hated to see her hear the truth about Jack Frost.

Unbeknownst to him, a robot watched him from the field below, locking on with a missile. His target locked tight, the robot fired. The roaring sound caught Santa's attention as he turned around, seeing the missile on his tail. "HOOOH!"

The missile collided, and a bright explosion lit up the sky.

**Santa's Workshop**

In the distance, the elves could see the flashing light in the distance. "What was that?" Mrs. Claus asked.

"Didn't we tell GUN not to set up that military base? ?" Wintergreen asked.

There was forceful banging on the front door, and all the elves directed their attention there. Suddenly, the door flew open as Dr. Nefarious kicked it, the maniacal robot walking inside with a grin on his face as Lawrence followed. "HELLO, Elves! Feliz Navidad! Upside-down exclamation point and all that."

"What are YOU doing here? !" Mrs. Claus asked hatefully.

"To celebrate CHRISTMAS, of course! What better place than where it's really HAPPENING?"

"Yes, it's become sort of a Christmas tradition to want to dispose of Santa Claus." Lawrence mentioned.

"WHAT'D you do to Santa? !" Wintergreen demanded.

"It's come to my attention Santa has gotten a LITTLE too old to be delivering PRESENTS! A fate to be expected from a mere SQUISHY. So that's why he deserved to go out with a BANG!" They all gasped. "But DON'T worry! I've developed the most WORTHY replacement! BRING 'IM in, BOYS."

A group of Nefarious Drones floated in, pulling the robotic Santa Claus. "This robot can get things done a MILLION times faster than that overweight OAF! Same goes for these ROBOTS. From now on: this factory will be under the care of my DRONES."

"Not if WE have anything to say about it!" Wintergreen declared as Elfa Strike readied for battle.

"STUPEFY!" Rumpel immediately threw a spell and knocked Nutcracker out. A squad of witches soared out, throwing sharp-toothed metal pumpkins at Coniferous, slicing up his thick pines. Koume unleashed a fire spell at Snow Angel while Kotake froze Wintergreen in ice.

And just like that, the Elfa Strike was out of commission as Rumpel stood victoriously atop Wintergreen. "And _I_ will be serving as their _sponsor_."

"R-Rumpel… Stiltskin?" Snow Angel spoke weakly.

"I knew… you were… behind this…" Wintergreen grunted.

"Explicitly." Rumpel looked as smug and witty as ever. "After all, I wouldn't sit idly by forever, you know that." He jumped off and walked to Nefarious's side, hands folded behind him. "It shouldn't be so bad. After all…" Rumpel turned, showing his know-it-all appearance, "this robot knows. More than anyone…"

**Iceland; Crystal Household**

Olive Crystal had finished making dinner as her husband and oldest daughter were already seated around the table. As she set the soup and turkey (apparently it was still Thanksgiving) down, she only felt worried. "Suki sure has been gone a while. I wonder where she went?"

"Maybe she's at one of the others' house." Yuki said.

"I called them, they said she wasn't there. What if she climbed Oil Ice Mountain and she SLIPPED? !"

"There isn't really _oil_ on that mountain, is there?" Yuki asked.

"Yukiiii! Our daughter could be HURT!" Olive yelled.

"I don't really sense us going to a funeral." Miyuki told them glumly.

"Ooh!" Olive face-palmed. "Well, unless some explanation decides to DRIVE UP down the street, you two-" She stopped when the house began to rumble tremendously. Bright lights were seen outside, followed by the deafening roar of a train's horn. The lights whipped by as a long, tremendous object screeched to a halt outside their house.

The family walked outside, seeing it was a huge train parked on the street. The King and Stork families, as well as many others who lived on the block, stepped out and stared with curiosity and confusion. The train's Conductor stepped off just then, looking frantic. "Is ANYONE here acquainted with Suki Crystal? !"

Suki's family exchanged quick, worried glances, as did their friends. "Um, we're her family." Olive told them.

"Suki is in trouble, and so is Santa Claus!" They all gasped. "ANY friends of Suki, come with me at once! Sorry, but only kids are allowed."

Miyuki looked up at her mom. "Should I get on?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't trust strangers, but, if he's the only one that knows." Olive nodded. "Don't worry, we'll hold off on dinner 'til you get back." Miyuki ran on the train quickly.

"What? ? Won't our dinner get cold?" Yuki questioned.

Olive walked in and snapped her fingers, smiling as she froze the dining table in a Time Stop. "Now it'll be like they never left!"

"Siiiiigh." Yuki sighed with annoyance. He really wanted to eat.

Just as well, the other parents nodded to their kids, and George, MaKayla, Lola, and Terry hurried onto the train. The Polar Express took off down the street at high speed, watched by the parents and the other neighborhood kids. "Awwww _I_ wanna ride the traaaain!" a boy yelled.

"Son, those families are weirdoes, just because their kids got on a stranger's train, doesn't mean you should." His mother told him.

"I'll show YOU who's weird, _bitch_…" Virginia mumbled, blowing smoke from her cigarette.

**Santa's Workshop**

Things were much different in the elves' colorful factory. Their happy smiles had turned into frowns as robots forced them into labor, to make more toys. But these weren't your everyday model train sets or game consoles. They were weapons of mass destruction. Missiles, machineguns, bombs, and ducks that electrocute you in the bathtub. And already, Santa's robotic replacement was seated in the terminal room, scanning each and every kid on his list.

"Now… let's look at who's been NAUGHTY… and who's been _naughty_…" Robo-Santa pressed a button, showing Kimaya Heartly's image. "Oooh, Kimaya Heartly! She's been a _very_ disrespectful girl. Oooh, _naughtyyyy_." He pushed the button and showed Kami Heartly. "Aha! And this mother doesn't respect her daughter's freedom to be disrespectful. Naughtyyyy."

**Downstairs**

"REDUCTO!" Rumpel blasted another door down with his magic as he and Nefarious stepped through.

"Ohhh, how can one have so MUCH in one CLOSET? !" Nefarious shouted.

"Haven't you read _Narnia_?" Rumpel quirked. "Anyway, it's right over here. Behold!" Sitting on the farthest end of the room was a small safe, with thin green and red drawings, and a slight green glow around its lock. "Santa's almighty safe he used to store his even MORE mighty Reindeer! Ho ho, but he's NOT so MIGHTY now! This barrier used to be much bigger, but considering all the negaTIVIty lately, it's SHRUNK! All it needs is just the _slightest_ bit depressed wail, and it's ULTIMATE power! For example…" With an evil grin, Rumpel conjured an anvil above Nefarious's foot, and it came down to crush it.

"YYYOOOOOOOOOWWWWW! ! !"

At that instant, the tiny energy around the lock disappeared. Rumpel aimed his wand at the lock and said, "Alohomora.", and the safe came open. Still smirking wittingly, he reached inside and pulled out the sash of jingle bells. "For you." He gave it to Nefarious.

The red-eyed robot stared confusedly at the jingle bells. "THIS is the ultimate POWER? ! They're just little BELLS!"

"O contraire! This is the ultimate technology in terms of teleportation! Santa once used this contraption to transport presents ALL around the world! But he's gotten so _old_ lately, even HE can't control it without succumbing to its strength! But I'm certain, a strong robot like your creation shall be MORE than enough to give those kiddies a Christmas they'll NEVER forget!"

"I'LL be the judge of THAT, Rumpel!" Nefarious stated suspiciously as he marched to the terminal room.

**Terminal room**

"Oh, SANTAAA!" The evil robot turned as his creator marched in. "I have a GIFT for YOOOOU!" Nefarious tossed Robo-Santa the Reindeer. "With this handy device, you can spread chaos from JUST this one room! Or so I've been told."

Robot Santa studied the jingle bells closely, his evil eyes and wicked grin unchanging. "Ho ho HOOOO! I can sense tremendous energy in these bells!" The robot sat on his sleigh and faced the terminals. "We'll see of those kids choose to be naughty… after _this_."

**Around the world…**

The skies above the world never looked so bleak. Bombs began to appear all around the skies, raining over neighborhoods and exploding all around. Nefarious Drones were warped to the neighborhood of Sector V, rapidly blasting machineguns to every house, ruining windows and roofs. Missiles appeared in the skies over the Philippines, coming down and blowing away more houses. People all over the world were happily enjoying Christmas, opening presents and spending time with families. But things easily turned into ruin and despair. No one knew what was happening. But everyone's happy feelings were replaced with fear, and everyone prayed it would end soon.

And Robot Santa ensured all this misery, his form glowing a devilish red as the power of the Reindeer surged through his form.

**Somewhere in the Frost Fields**

Snow was pouring fast as Suki's body lay unconscious in the fields. The 7-year-old weakly woke up, moaning as she tried to stand. "What… happened…"

She heard footsteps stepping through the snow, and turned around to see Jack Frost. "Oh, good, you're awake…"

Suki's bright smile returned. "Jack FROST! See, I KNEW you weren't EEEVIL!" She wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Heheh… come on." The spirit boy led Suki into a nearby cave.

Inside, the child found Santa Claus unconscious in the corner. She immediately ran over and tugged his beard. "Santaaa! Wake uuuup!"

"He's out cold." Jack told her. "You only survived because… well, you don't have to depend on Christmas spirit."

"Whaddyou meeeeaaan? ?"

"I mean that there's so much negativity, Santa's lost the strength to go on. He wanted to hope that Christmas could be just as joyful as it's always been… but his hope wasn't enough."

"Is THAT why he crashed?"

"No… I think someone just didn't want Santa to do his thing. But it WASN'T me." He stated angrily.

"I KNOW it's not you, don't yell at meeee!"

Jack sighed. "Sorry… Hey, let's sit down. I was able to freeze some caribou for you. …They're the non-magical kind, hehe."

The two sat along the wall close to Santa as Suki began to eat the frozen meat. She had second thoughts about eating reindeer, but as long as they were cold, it'd fill her up. "You know, ever since I was made a spirit…" Jack spoke, "I always thought there was a special place for me in the world. I thought I could… be more than just a prankster."

"But JAAAACK! You PROTECT kids during winter! You're the reason kids are always so HAPPY for Christmas! Thanks to you, they get to miss SCHOOL and play in the snow ALL daaaay!"

"Yeah, but… no one thinks the person 'Jack Frost' even exists. You hear kids excited for Santa Claus visiting their houses, and the Easter Bunny laying eggs in your backyard… and not the bad kind of eggs. But no one looks at Jack Frost as some… Spirit of the Winter Season. They just look at him as some… natural phenomenon that happens to… well, happen. I don't wanna be looked at as just some… superstition. I wanna do something people will actually… remember me for. And… _believe I exist_."

"Jaaaack!" Suki's smile was wide as ever. "You don't need people to believe in you! You should be HAPPY being who you are! Aren't you glad that children get to have FUN in the snow thanks to you? ?"

Jack smiled and chuckled. "That's what I always admired about you, Suki. You're so… carefree and… full of energy. You're not even a spirit, and… you're more spirited than I am. If people like you ran the world… there wouldn't _be_ any trouble." Jack gave a light smile as he looked at Santa. "Heck, your spirit alone might be all Santa needs. If only we could let everyone know he's all right."

"How will there be Christmas without Santa Claus? ?" Suki yelled with a sad frown.

"I don't know…"

_CHOOOOOOOOO._

Suki's ears perked. Both she and Jack curiously walked out of the cave. In the distant darkness, they could see a pair of lights drawing closer. _CHOOOO._ The horns were joined by the sounds of rushing wheels. Suki and Jack stepped back into the cave when the Polar Express came to a screeching halt, forcing the two to shield their ears and shut their eyes tight.

Suki's wide eyes opened to see a door on the train slide open. The Conductor stuck his head out to see them. "Ah ha HA! You were right! She WAS here!" And Suki's mouth became a wide smile when Sector IC stepped off.

"Suki!" MaKayla exclaimed.

"GUUUuuuyyys!" Suki cheered and jumped with joy.

"How did you guys find us?" Jack asked.

"Actually, _she's_ the one that told me your location." The Conductor answered, pointing to MaKayla.

"MaKayla?" Suki looked confused.

"I just… knew!" The blue-eyed girl smiled.

"Hmm… HEY, everyone! This is Jack FROST!" Suki smiled again, throwing her arms to Jack Frost.

The kids looked to their right as Jack Frost waved. …They didn't see anything. "There's… no one there." Lola said.

Suki frowned, looking at Jack. The spirit boy gave an 'It's okay' smile. "Oh… well, never mind."

"Hey, who's that?" George asked as they approached the man in the back of the cave.

_"Ooooohhh…"_ The bearded man was still very weak.

"Frosty's nose, that's SANTA!" the Conductor exclaimed.

"SANTA? ?" Lola questioned.

"Are you kidding?" Terry asked disbelievingly.

"YES, it's HIIIM!" Suki whined. "We were flying on his sleigh, and we got shot and feeell!"

"What shot you?" MaKayla asked.

"I don't knooooww!"

"It's actually all the negative energy that makes him weak." Jack said.

"Negative energy?" MaKayla replied. "Hmmm… Miyuki, can _you_ do something?"

"I guess I can-… Wait, how did you know about negative energy?" Miyuki questioned.

"Oh! I think I just… _heard it_." MaKayla said lowly. Jack stood behind her, eyes widened in surprise.

Miyuki knelt down before Santa and touched a finger to his forehead. She closed her eyes, beginning to channel her timebending as memories flowed through Santa's head. (Play "Gold and Oden" (the first part) from _One Piece_.)

_The old days were peaceful… there wasn't much technology in the world… the kids weren't so desiring. Everyone was so happy for Christmas. Playing out in the snow… drinking warm cocoa inside… and spending time with friends and family. And then at night, they'd go to sleep, awash in dreams… that was how it was back then. And he'd always feel so happy… seeing their sleeping, dreaming faces. Believing Santa was coming down their chimney… ensuring them a happy Christmas. …And then their parents would wake up, accuse Santa of being a burglar, and chase him out._

_All the kids had back then were dreams. Dreams that Christmas would be warm, and the future would be warmer, no matter how cold it seemed. And there were magical beings like Santa Claus, who watched over and protected them. And by simply giving them a toy train, a yo-yo, or a tiny stuffed doll… they knew their dreams had come true._

_But as time passed… people evolved… things changed. Kids became adults, and by then, they thought Santa Claus to be just a fairytale. There was no such thing as Santa. That phrase became more and more frequent. All these gifts were just from relatives. Their dreams… faded… as time went._

_And as kids grew older, so did technology. There was so much cool stuff being created… in this newest generation of kids, you hardly see anyone who doesn't want a new videogame or an iPhone. In this new age… no one saw Santa as a magical spirit that gave the world peace. They saw him as hope: hope they can get what they want, satisfying their everlasting needs. They hardly ever got what they want, but Christmas was the one time they could get stuff. They didn't care from where; whether it was from Santa or the store. As long as they had it… that was all._

_Almost no one truly believed in Santa Claus's existence in the future. Their happiness only came from simple desires. Because of this… Santa was too weak to use the Reindeer. He returned to the traditional way, flying with reindeer and dropping into people's houses. The kind of happiness the kids had, with only getting what they wanted, was enough to allow him to do this. But this wasn't the only reason. He returned to the traditional way… because he hoped, things could go back to the old ways. He hoped kids could have those same dreams again._

_But they didn't… and every year Santa went flying, he felt himself growing weaker. People were concerned for him: Mrs. Claus… Elfa Strike… even Jack Skellington. They weren't affected like Santa was. They didn't feel this energy… they couldn't lose it. They could deliver the presents no problem. But Santa knew… only he knew how to do it. He was the one kids believed in. If there were still kids out there who believed in Santa… if anyone saw anyone else in his place… they would know, all their dreams weren't all they expected. If Santa didn't have the strength to do his job… what hope would they have. If Santa could die… so would their dreams. That's why… no one else… could take Santa's place._ (End song.)

Miyuki took her hand off and stood up. Santa remained asleep… peacefully… "Well?" MaKayla asked.

Miyuki remained turned away from her friends. "He was… so desperate… to keep Christmas alive." She turned, showing everyone her saddened face. "Seeing kids happy… on Christmas Day. That was all he cared about. He… wanted to keep it going. Even on his last breath… he wouldn't stop until he saw kids happy again. The kind of happy… that gave him strength."

"And now there won't be any Christmas… if he's like this." MaKayla said, looking at Santa sadly.

Suki's young, vibrant eyes became serious. The 7-year-old stomped out of the cave, facing the toy factory in the distance. This was all someone's doing, she knew. Someone shot them out of the sky… someone framed jack Frost. She didn't know who… but she couldn't let this happen. "SOMEONE'S trying to ruin Christmas!" she announced. "We HAVE ta get to Santa's house and STOP them!" She jumped in front of the Conductor and yelled, "Mr. Conductor Man, TAKE us to the factory!"

"I'd love to, Kid… but Santa ain't the only one who needs good feelings. This train used the last of her strength gettin' DOWN here without tracks. You kids are gonna have to go on FOOT."

"Siiiigh, great. MORE following Suki across a slippery field." Terry moaned.

"Come on, you guuuuuys!" Suki whined, already going ahead. "We gotta go STOP theeeem!"

"We're with you, Suki!" MaKayla said as they all gave serious nods.

"Well, JAAAAACK?" she whined again.

The spirit boy helped Santa up and took him into the train. "The train may be stopped, but it's still probably warmer than outside. I'll help look after him… you guys get going."

"OKAAAAY!" And Suki scampered away, the others following.

MaKayla walked beside Suki as the child skipped happily, and the older girl whispered, "I saw him, too."

"Oooh?" Suki looked at her with wide, curious eyes.

"Hm hm!" MaKayla smiled.

"…HA HA!" And Suki's smile was wide again.

"Am I missing something here?" Terry asked.

"Hm hm, it's nothing, Ter!" MaKayla winked. (Play the "Tundor Wastes" theme from _Ratchet: Going Commando_.)

_Stage 1: Frost Fields_

_Mission: Get back to Santa's workshop._

The six children began their venture across the fields, going down a short hill. The factory was miles off in the distance, but the vibrant color had already faded from it. They weren't sure what was going on, but they had to get there quick. The six reached a small field at the base of the hill, where some yeti jumped out from the snow. MaKayla ran forward and dodged when a yeti chucked its large snowball at her, leaping and dealing a series of kicks against its face. Lola became a bat and flapped high overhead to avoid another's snowball, then flew down to bite its nose.

Another yeti threw its snowball at Suki, but the icebender caught it in midair and sent it back to knock it out. Miyuki did the same, using timebending to catch a snowball and Rewind it back at the yeti. Once they were defeated, the kids continued up another frosty hill, reaching a chasm with very sharp icicles down below. Suki simply conjured an ice path, allowing the group to cross safely. They reached a small enclosing where a cave's entrance rested atop a ledge above them. There was a long, thick icicle sticking down, so they just had to clutch to it and climb up (of course, Terry and Lola chose to fly up, since they could).

They entered a narrow cave that was almost perfectly round, as if a worm dug through it, with some icicles hanging on the ceiling. As they passed through, the icicles came down, but George and MaKayla froze them midair with timebending. They slipped down a small slope into a wider part of the cave, where Armos Freezards stood guard around the area. Terry used Shadow Veil and slithered to the first Freezard, but when he popped up, the ice statue immediately froze him solid.

"Can't say I didn't expect THAT to happen." Lola remarked as she flung Spanking Hands at the Freezard, smashing him to pieces. Suki went over to unfreeze Terry, but that's when an icicle fell from above her. Suki sensed and quickly grabbed the icicle in midair, then sent it at another Freezard. They decided to abandon the last Freezard and hop up some ledges. They found one more Freezard stationed between some walls, but George froze him in time and allowed MaKayla to punch and kick it to pieces. The next ledge was too high, and the parallel walls were too far for a Wall Jump. Suki simply made some huge icicles emerge from the walls, close enough for the group to jump their way up.

They found another narrow tunnel, but a Nefarious Drone was watching them from halfway through. The robot shot a missile at the tunnel's ceiling, and the passage was immediately covered with snow and icy debris. MaKayla and Miyuki stood together and combined their timebending to Rewind and fix the tunnel back to normal. By that time, the Nefarious Drone had gotten away, so they proceeded to pass through the cave anyway. The cave made a right turn before they were led outside to a vast, expansive snowfield, where yetis roamed around and made giant snowmen.

Just as well, the Nefarious Drones came and placed mechanical hats on the snowmen's heads. They sparked to life, turning into evil Frosty's. The first one hopped its way toward the kids and tried to smash them, but they ran separate directions and avoided. Suki used icebending to form her own big snowball and throw it at its hat, knocking it off and making the snowman immobile. A yeti charged over and grabbed Suki in its hand, but Miyuki froze it in time and used Rewind to make the yeti a smaller baby.

They hurried toward a ledge on the far side of the field as another snowman attacked them. MaKayla flipped swiftly above it and kicked its helmet off, and it flew to a yeti behind it. The helmet landed on the yeti's head, causing the yeti to shake crazily and throw large snowballs at other yeti. The yeti then charged toward the ledge and rammed headfirst, causing a pile of snow to fall down and bury it. The kids were able to use this pile to climb to the short ledge. There, more yeti rolled snowballs at them, but Miyuki used Rewind to send one of the snowballs back.

From the next ledge, a yeti was throwing snowballs down, but Terry used Shadow Veil to slither up behind the yeti and kick him down. The kids then used the creature as a bounce pad to bounce up the ledge. They entered another cave, which was wider than the previous cave. Yetis were still rolling giant snowballs, which Suki caught and rolled back. Two snowballs were rolling at MaKayla, but she froze them in time and ran between them. She jumped and kicked off the two yetis' heads as they ran forward and turned right down the cave. This part of the cave seemed a lot more empty, but when they took the first steps forward, the cave shook when a giant seasnake burst through the left wall, chomping its teeth before going back.

The six kids looked freaked out, running forward quickly before the snake came back. Another seasnake burst from the ceiling, chomping at the ground, and the kids stopped inches before it as they watched it retreat. They ran further, and the tunnel seemed to go on for several more miles. The cave shook greater than ever when an even bigger seasnake emerged from the other side, chomping its mouth furiously as it slithered toward them. The kids looked around frantically, seeing nowhere to go; and the snake was coming too fast to turn back. However, Suki looked down and noticing a floor below the ice. The girl jumped and shot down with force, breaking the ice as they all fell through, just before the eel munched on them.

The kids sighed with relief before hurrying down this new hall, which seemed to get progressively darker as they went. They ended up walking onto a slide and slid down the slippery substance. When the floor became flat again, things became pitch-black as they walked forward. Things still seemed pretty normal, but the hard ice ground suddenly became squishy, and Suki felt something warm and moist under her bare feet. The kids froze with fear when the "cave" shook, emitting a roar.

A gigantic seasnake had lured them into their mouth, standing up straight again after catching his bait. However, his eyes widened when Lola Stork had bitten his uvula with her bat teeth. He turned around and spat the kids out, sending them flying miles across the fields. They screamed as they soared across the snows, thankfully crashing into a huge pile of soft snow. They poked their heads out and shook the snow off before stepping out.

"Since when do SEASNAKES live in the North Pole? ?" Terry questioned.

"Well, at least he blew us closer to the factory." MaKayla noticed.

"Let's get going." George told them seriously.

The six took a narrow path downward between some walls, and were led to another pit of icy spikes. Suki held her hands open and began to freeze another ice path. This pit was longer, and Suki had to make several turns as they went around the walls. There were Ice Keese flapping over the pit, so Suki had to throw quick ice blasts at the bats while still holding the path up for them to go. They eventually made it onto a safe path, following the snaky pass between more walls before reaching a slight open area.

Nefarious Drones ambushed them and began to attack. They blasted laser guns, but George froze the blasts in time as MaKayla ran and started flipping and kicking them. Suki slid over and froze their arms before Lola jumped and kicked their domes. The six jumped up some steps and cut through a narrow path to another small open area. There were snowmen; smaller than the previous ones, wearing mechanical hats that brought them to life. The bottoms of these snowmen had icy spikes, as they held their selves up with their stick-hands and aimed their bottoms to fire icicles at them.

Suki grabbed the icicles and tossed them back, sticking them into the snowmen's bodies. Miyuki caught them in a time grip and easily Rewinded them back into snow piles. They kids followed more narrow paths, having to walk around very spiky crystals. At one point, Terry slipped and his butt was spiked by a crystal, and the boy whimpered as he rubbed it.

Finally, they made it out of the passage, and Santa's factory sat just over a huge chasm. The kids carefully jumped their way across small, slippery platforms. A few of the platforms were giving way and falling, but George and MaKayla combined their timebending to hold them in place. They were able to make it across, jumping up a few ledges before they were at level with Santa's workshop.

"YAAAaaay! We MADE it!" Suki jumped with joy as she ran ahead.

"Huff. Glad that wasn't long." Terry said in exhaust.

MaKayla walked by him and caught a whiff. "Sniff-sniff. Did you step on a fish when we were in that thing?" She walked ahead as Terry reached under the back of his coat.

"Oooohh…" Terry looked disgusted as he pulled out a dead fish. He dropped it and hurried after the others. (End song.)

**Santa's Workshop**

The elves were still hard at work as Nefarious Drones oversaw their forced operations. Everything was normal as always… well, normal since Nefarious took over the place. But the peace was disturbed when the front doors suddenly blew down, blowing away the two robots standing guard. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Sector IC with serious expressions. The team charged in as MaKayla began jumping and kicking the first set of Nefarious Drones. The robot raised guns and shot the kids, but George used Time Stop to freeze their bullets in place, and then Rewind them at the robots.

Miyuki caught the robots in her own time grip and sped up their ages so they would rust. Lola became a bat and flapped to some robots, using her teeth to pry open their control panels and then rip up their wires. Terry stood in front of a robot, totally unguarded as he wore his usual frown. But when the robot aimed to shoot, Terry's shadow, Tael, grabbed the gun of the robot's shadow, forcing the robot to aim at himself. The robot didn't understand what was happening, but was too late to find out as it shot itself.

As her friends battled the robots, Suki swiftly skied over to the elves and blew ice onto their shackles, freezing them solid. With a wide smile, she lightly flicked the ice with her fingers, and the shackles broke instantly. "YAAAAY!" the elves cheered.

"Can you tell us what's going on here? ?" MaKayla questioned.

"They've got a robot Santa Claus sending weapons at peoples' houses! !" an elf yelled in a squeaky voice.

"He's using the Reindeer to warp weapons all over the world!" another yelled.

"The reindeer can WARP stuff?" MaKayla asked.

"No, not the reindeer! The Reindeer! …The magic one!"

"Oh yeah… Dad told us about it." George remembered.

"Well, where is he? ?" MaKayla asked.

"On the top floor, take the elevator!"

"Got it!" The six kids immediately headed for the elevator.

The elevator brought them to the room just before the terminal chamber. A group of Rumpel's witches threw spells at them, but they dodged as Suki shot iceballs at them, freezing their heads. "Let's go!" George yelled as they charged for the steel door.

Once the doors slid open, they watched as the robotic incarnation brimmed with red energy, sending weapons all around the world with his Reindeer. "Santa, STOP!" MaKayla cried. The energy faded away as the robot turned and glared at them.

"WHAT are you kids doing here? ! Shouldn't you be at home with your families? ? That's VERY naughty!"

"Oh YEAH? ?" MaKayla looked strict. "You destroy ANYthing you deem to be naughty, don't you? Well, _I_ propose that YOU are naughty! And therefore you MUST destroy your SELF!"

Robot Santa was silent. It was beginning to process what MaKayla just said. Instantly, his head began sparking, and in a few seconds, the robot exploded into pieces.

"YEEAAAAHH!" The kids cheered in victory.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Lola cheered.

"What c'n I tell ya? I _know_ my paradoxes." MaKayla smiled proudly.

"Not so FAST, kiddies!" They looked up as Nefarious hovered above them using rocket shoes. "Take a LOOK!"

Their mouths dropped when the Robot Santa's pieces formed back almost instantly, glaring at them with its new head. "HUH? …But-" MaKayla tried to speak.

"YOU won't best him so easily, kids! I built this robot with PARADOX-absorbing chromosomes!" Nefarious exclaimed. "He's indestructible! Which is more than I say for YOU kiddies! If you would do the honors…"

The operatives glared furious at the robot, not focusing behind them. "STUPEFY!" A group of Rumpel and his witches blasted the operatives with spells, turning their bodies stiff. "Quick, get the chi-blocking cuffs on them!" Rumpel ordered. The witches quickly held the kids up and fixed the cuffs over their wrists; and Suki's bare legs. "AAAAHH HAHAHAHA HAHAHA!" The evil Elfin cackled wickedly. "Kids pick up the WORST things from their parents, don't they?" He walked over and pinched George's cheek tauntingly. "It's really a shame. The newest generation is the _worst_, huh?"

The villains brought the kids into the factory room and sat them against the wall. The Stupefy wore off, and Suki frantically tried to shake the cuffs off her ankles. "Let us go, you meanies! ! Quit ruining Christmas!"

"Ahhh, put a SOCK in it." Nefarious demanded, bonking the child's head. "Well, you don't exactly HAVE any socks, but… the point is, CHRISTMAS is going down, and there's NOTHING you can do about it!"

"Whaddo YOU got against Christmas?" MaKayla asked.

"I'm SICK of Christmas! All the caring and sharing and happy FEELINGS you humans have! No one ever cared or shared with MEEEE as a kid! WHY SHOULD YOU ALL? ! It's always been my dream to take over Christmas, AND I HAVE!" Nefarious marched over to his Santa robot. "With THIS lovely creation, Christmas will come to be IN MY OWN IMAGE, and I'll have SANTA disposed of FOR GOOD! RrrrrRIGHT, Sandy?" He grinned eagerly at his robot. "…OOMP!" Immediately, the robot clutched Nefarious by the neck and tossed him headfirst against a wall. "GrrrrRRR!" Nefarious stood up, enraged. "How DARE you attack ME! WHAT'S WRONG with you? !"

"Abusing a defenseless little child… I've never SEEN anything more naughty! Iiii'm going to punish SO bad, Nefarious." Robo-Santa's eyes looked furious.

"WHAAAAT? LISTEN here, YOOOU. _I_ created you, and _I_ can-" The robot gripped Nefarious by the chest with force. "WAAAH!" He hurled the skinnier robot into a rectangular, green Christmas present that was Nefarious's height. Robot Santa placed a lid over his creator and sealed the box with red ribbons.

_"Mmm-mmmm? MMMMPH!"_ The present box shook.

"I'll come back for you after I've dealt with every _other_ naughty little pesk." The terrifying robot turned and glared at the trapped kids and elves. "And as far as I can tell, you have all been VERY naughty. …Except for you, Lawrence!" He turned to the frowning robot butler. "You get a present!" With that, he handed him a scooter.

The glum butler got on his scooter and said with an emotionless tone, "I shall cherish this always, Sir." With that, the butler rolled out of the building on his new toy.

"Ahhhh, creators." Rumpel shook his head, beginning to pace before the cuffed operatives. "They make the most powerful of things, and have no sense to control them. Even Sandy couldn't maintain the power of his Reindeer. Even this robot had more gut."

"You've been very naughty, TOO, Rumpel." Robo-Santa glared accusingly.

"Yeah, yeah, give me the nuclear missile later. JUST go back to bein' Santa so we can WRECK this-…" The factory began to shake, and everyone looked around confused.

…_CHOOOOOOOOO!_ The Polar Express burst through the factory walls, screeching to a halt. The door opened as the Conductor wobbled out, hanging onto the side handle. "We-ell! I'll have to ask Santa for a train door!" he joked.

"MR. CONDUCTOOOR!" Suki cheered.

"Hey, HEY! What's the big idea? !" Rumpel shouted.

"It turns out, reindeer make good mechanics!" the man smiled. Everyone looked to the train's windows, seeing the smiling reindeer wave. "Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude… but _someone_ had to stop here to get something."

Their attention directed toward the train door, hearing the sound of tired panting. Santa Claus exhaustedly wobbled out of the train. He had almost no strength left… but he looked so desperate. "Santa! !" Mrs. Claus gasped with worry.

Santa struggled to wobble to Robot Santa and Rumpel. He faced them with a distressed look under his brows. "You won't… huff… deliver… huff… another… present…"

"HO ho ho! Sorry, has-been. Leave the job of Santa to someone more physically _functional_." The robot glared.

"You are not… SANTA! !" The bearded man leapt at the robot, and both locked hands with each other. The robot was strong, but Santa did his best not to budge. "Huurrrr!..."

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Rumpel threw a spell that broke Santa's hold on the robot. The metal monster grabbed the chubby man and threw him against the wall. (Play "Difficult" (the first part) from _One Piece_.)

"SANTAAAA!" Suki cried.

"AAAAHHH HA HA HAAAA!" Rumpel cackled away. "You old FOOL! ! You actually thought you could win? ? Ha HA! ! Christmas is OVER, Sandy Claus! FACE IT! Things will NEVER be the same as in the old days! You can whip your reindeer ALL you want, but all kids will ever care about is TOYS and GAMES! The ERA of Santa Claus is over! You might as well just lie there and ACCEPT your fate!"

"Ooooohh…" Santa groaned with pain as Rumpel stepped over him, smirking wickedly.

"Well?... WHAT'S WRONG with you? ? You're gonna go down because of a few sad faces? ? Ha HA! To THINK that kids depended on you for Christmas CHEER!" He exclaimed, kicking Santa's face. "YOU were never cut out to BE Santa! Relying on silly DREAMS for your power! EVERYONE knows that dreams are meant to die SOMEDAY! And THESE little kiddies, with easily-manipulate minds, were BOUND to forget you! The past is GONE, Sandy! THIS is a NEW era!" Rumpel danced atop the Santa robot. "This robot will SYMBOLIZE Christmas's grand change, from being the most joyous holiday ever, to what EVERYone FEARS MOST! And in time… NO ONE will remember how Christmas was! This will become a holiday that EVERYONE WILL REPENT! MWAH HA HAH HA HA HAAAAA!"

"Nnnnn!..." Santa desperately wanted to stand… but he couldn't. He just… didn't have the strength any more. Rumpel was… right.

Suki's face never looked more furious. "Psst… Suki."

"Oh?" Her eyes perked, seeing Jack Frost knelt down behind her.

"Suki… you have to do something."

"Nnnnn!" The child tried to break free of her cuffs. "I caaaan't!"

"Yes you can." Jack said softly. "Remember what I said? Your Christmas spirit is stronger than anyone's. You believed me when I was framed. Now you have to believe in Santa. Believe like you've never believed in him before."

Suki looked at the weakened old man. Santa and Jack Frost were her favorite holiday figures. Every year, Santa gave every ounce of his strength to give children their presents. It must've been the hardest job in the world… but the only reason he could keep it up was because kids believed in him. It was good to have people believe in you… Jack was right. Suki shut her eyes tight, and, with all her might, yelled louder than ever. (End song.)

"I BELIEVE IN YOU, SANTA! ! CHRISTMAS ISN'T OVER! ! I BELIEVE YOU CAN STILL MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY! ! GIVE EVERYONE THE HAPPIEST CHRISTMAS THEY EVER HAAAAAD!"

"Ohhhh SHUT. UUUUUP!" Rumpel yelled with rage. "Don't you GET IT? !" The angry elf stomped furiously toward the girl. "LOOK AT HIM! !" He grabbed Suki's hair and made her face Santa. "He's washed UP. He can't DO IT any more!" He then picked Suki up by her hair, yelling in her face, "Oh, but YOU think a few simple WORDS are gonna CHANGE that! Well, I AIN'T hearing any JINGLE bells YET! … …"

_Ching-ching-ching-ching-ching-ching_

Rumpel's ears perked at the sound of jingling bells. He looked at the factory's entrance (broken by the Polar Express) with a mix of shock and horror.

_"HO HO HOOOOO!"_ A pack of skeleton reindeer sped into the factory, coming to a stop as Jack Skellington hopped out of the sleigh, holding a sack over his shoulder. "MERRY CHRISTMAS to ONE AND ALL! And HAPPY, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"

A voice from his sack spoke, _"Leeeet's geeeet-"_ immediately, Jar Jar Blinks shot from the sack, looking very frantic, "HAPPYYYYYYY! ! !" (Play "Can't Escape, Fight!" (the second part) from _One Piece_!)

The Nefarious Drones took aim at the two, but they leaped high and dodged. "Ho ho HO!" Jack Skellington tossed Present Bombs at the robots, blowing them away.

Jar Jar landed on his feet and whipped out a bottle of eggnog, guzzling away. "Whoooo's goooot NOOGGYYYYYY? ? ?" The Gungan scampered as fast as a cheetah, kicking the robots too fast for them to see. "AYE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE!" Before the robots could understand what happened, they fell to pieces. "Uwwwaaaaahh." He faced the trapped operatives, readying a kick. "HI-YAH HI-YAH." He swiped his legs lightning-fast, and their cuffs were broken.

The kids smiled as they stood, rubbing their wrists. "Nice going, Jar Jar!" MaKayla congratulated.

"It's my Eggy-Noggy Kempo." Jar Jar told them. "It's-a eggy-noggy!"

"NOW we're in business!" MaKayla exclaimed, the operatives facing Rumpel and Robo-Santa with battle-ready looks.

"Nnnnn!" Rumpel looked frightened. "WITCHES! !"

Koume and Kotake came soaring into the factory, followed by Rumpel's witches on their broomsticks. "NYAH!" Kotake launched an ice spell at MaKayla, but the thin girl swiftly flipped and leaped up, kicking the witch off her broom. Koume aimed her wand as she released fire at Lola, who flapped around as a bat and avoided. Terry used Shadow Glide to float above Koume and dropped down on the witch, bringing her to the floor.

A squad of witches had Miyuki surrounded, but the gloomy girl did a twirl and called, "Ageify.", catching them all in a time grip and transforming them into babies. MaKayla flipped over to a barrel of long candycanes and pulled one out, twirling it like a bo staff. The witches came, but she spun the cane rapidly and knocked them all away.

"Grrrrr! DO something, Sandy!" Rumpel ordered.

"Hooo!" The Robot Santa raised his magic Reindeer. "I'll bury you kids in the blackest mountain of coal you've ever been buried in-"

But that was before a giant snowball blasted the back of Santa's head with great force, the robot falling over as the Reindeer slid to George's feet. The kids looked and smiled widely, while Rumpel looked with fear. "ELFA STRIIIKE!" Suki cheered.

"Jack Frost came and freed us before he talked to ya." Wintergreen smirked. "Guess we owe him one."

"Pay me back later." Jack Frost remarked.

"Anyway… we got gifts to deliver. And first on our list is Team Rumpel, who asked for a royal butt-kicking. GET 'EM, guys!" The elves ran in and began to fight. Coniferous grabbed some witches and forced them against his pine skin. Nutcracker rapidly warped and confused three witches before catching their heads in his big mouth. Snow Angel bended the snow in from outside and formed a giant fist to squash five witches.

Robot Santa glared as Wintergreen faced him. The evil robot blasted fire breath at the elf, but the Wolverine lookalike evaded and punched the robot across the head, afterwards kicking up and knocking him on his back.

George bent down and grabbed the Reindeer. "I got the Reindeer!" he yelled.

"Hooo." Robo-Santa stood up, stretching his neck. "Baaah. I don't need that tool. I've got a BETTER plan." With that, the robot began to run away.

"After him!" Suki yelled as the kids chased him.

"WINGARDIUM Leviosa!"

"Hey!" George yelled when the Reindeer suddenly flew out of his hand. The magic device landed in Rumpel's.

"SEE YA!" the elf exclaimed as he ran.

"George, you stop him! We'll get Robo-freak!" MaKayla ordered.

"Right!" George hurriedly ran after Rumpel to the next room.

The evil Elfin grinned giddily as he raised the Reindeer in victory, still running. "NOT SO fast, Rumphead!" Wintergreen declared as Elfa Strike gave chase beside George.

"STUPEFY!" Rumpel threw a spell and almost hit Nutcracker, but the big-toothed elf warped above the evil elf and stomped down, taking the Reindeer.

"We got ze REINDEER- OH! !" Kotake swooped by and swiped the sash from him.

"AH HA ha ha!" the witch cackled. "WHOA! !" She was suddenly caught in a flying mound of snow, as Snow Angel flew by and took the Reindeer back.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed.

"Don't lose it! !" Wintergreen yelled.

"WHOA! !" Snow Angel was instantly hit with a blast of fire, blown away as Koume took the Reindeer.

"Never play with fire, kiddies!" she cackled.

"Hurry UP, Koum!" Rumpel demanded, jumping and waving his arms.

Koume was about to throw him the jingle bells, but- "WAAH!" she rammed into Coniferous, who took the Reindeer.

"Over here!" Wintergreen called as he ran to his teammate. Coniferous tossed the Reindeer, as Wintergreen prepared to catch it, but-

"HA HAAA!" Rumpel leaped and caught it instead.

"HEY!"

"Stupefy!" Rumpel zapped and stunned Wintergreen. "Now it's time to-"

"Stop! !" George demanded as he ran for Rumpel.

"DISAPPARATE!" Rumpel flicked his wand, but George had already dove for him, and they both warped together.

They ended up in the factory chamber, rolling along the ground as Rumpel accidentally threw the Reindeer onto a treadmill of weapons. Rumpel looked up and- "Ahh!" quickly ran onto the treadmill. He smiled in relief as he picked the device up, but-

"GRAH!" George immediately tackled him off of the treadmill, making Rumpel drop the Reindeer onto it again. They both wrestled on the floor until Rumpel stood and kicked George forcefully in the nose. The elf ran onto the treadmill, looking frantically for the Reindeer.

"Huh!" he gasped, seeing the Reindeer rested over a machinegun as it drew closer to the treadmill's end, which led into the chomping, flaming mouth of a machine. He hurriedly ran along the treadmill, kicking down any weapons in his path, desperate to grab the powerful device. "Almost…" He was only a few weapons away from reaching it. Rumpel quickly did a belly-slide and successfully, "GOT IT! HA HA haaaa!"

George King finally stood up, eyes widened as he saw where Rumpel headed. As the elf lay on his back, raising the claimed Reindeer in victory, a strange chomping sound fell in his ears. "Nn, eh?..." The elf rolled on his front and looked ahead. His face was stricken with horror as the chomping, flaming mouth drew closer. "AAAAH!-"

George shut his eyes tight, looking away. When he squinted open, he saw that Rumpel and the Reindeer were no longer there. He glanced both ways, hoping no one saw, as he pulled out his communicator. "Uhhh… I beat Rumpel."

_"Great, George! Now come on, we're in the launch room!"_ MaKayla spoke.

George frightfully looked both ways before running to find his teammates.

* * *

**WHOA there! ! Didn't expect THAT, huh? ? Heh heh, anyway, I wanted to put a song in here (guess where), but I didn't have the strength (heh, speakin' of which). MAYBE later, though. Maybe. This chapter needs some revising anyway, considering one scene Suki tells Jack he doesn't need people to believe in him, and the NEXT, she thinks it's good to have people believe in you. Yeah, controversy. Well, NEXT TIME, we will fight the boss of this story, Robot Santa! See you later!**


	5. Rumpel's Grand Finale

**Okay, everybody! It's time for the battle against Robo-Santa! And also a little plot twist during so. ;) Heeere we go!**

* * *

**_For Whom the Bells Toll! The Battle For Christmas Future!_**

**Santa's Workshop**

The Sector IC team fought past the last group of Nefarious Drones before searching for Robo-Santa in the launch-off room. "He couldn't've gotten away that fast!" MaKayla yelled.

"Hey, what's that?" Miyuki asked, noticing part of the ramp; and the floor it was stationed on, move to the side. Another floor and ramp rose up, and Robot Santa was seen seated on his own sleigh, tied to two rows of robotic reindeer.

"HO HO ho!" Robo-Santa's eyes were giddy (meaning they were upside-down). "We had this DEATH Sleigh created JUST in case! My sack is fully loaded with the deadliest weapons of mass destruction!" They saw the red sack in his sleigh. "I'll fly around the world and see that NO naughty child has a chance to be naughty AGAIN! NOW: on Reindeer Unit 001! On Reindeer Unit 3.56! On Call Responder 568! On Reins Responder 601! On Master Reindeer 700!" Calling that reindeer made all the others activate. "Should've did that from the start. Aaaand… MUSH COMMAND 6.0!" He lashed the reins as rockets activated from the back of the sleigh. The robotic menace took off for the heavens with the robo-deer pulling him along.

At that moment, George King hurried in. "What's going on?" he panted.

"He's going to attack houses the traditional way." MaKayla told him. "Did you get the Reindeer? Where's Rumpel?"

"Oh, uh… let's just say they're both disposed of." George told them, rubbing his head nervously.

"Oh… well, that Reindeer might've helped us."

"If kids see that evil Santa, they're NEVER gonna like him! !" Suki exclaimed sadly.

"Relax, Suki, we'll catch him." MaKayla assured. "We just need to think of how."

"Did someone call for a SLEIGH RIDE? !" They looked toward the room's gateway as Jack Skellington flew in from outside, his skeleton reindeer screeching to a halt and turning around to face back at the launch ramp.

"Not… exactly." Terry said.

"Well, you know. Unfortunately, I can only carry _one_ of you."

"Of course." Terry eye-rolled.

"_I_ can do it!" Suki cheered, already leaping into the sleigh. "I gotta SAAAVE Christmas!"

"You sure you can handle it, Suki?" MaKayla asked.

"Of course!" she smiled brightly. "After ALL: I got JACK by my side!"

"Well, thank you." The skeleton smiled.

"I think she meant Jack Frost." MaKayla said with a disbelieved smirk.

"Oh…" Jack frowned. "Well, no matter!" he smiled again. "On Skull! On Boney! On Crany! On… um, I'll think of other names later LET'S GO!" He lashed his skeletal reindeer, and they began to fly off after Robot Santa.

The Sector IC team heard stomping behind them, and when they turned around, they were stricken with fear and shock. "Is…Is that-? !" MaKayla exclaimed.

(Play "Carol of the Bells (heavy metal)" by August Burns Red.)

_Boss fight: Robot Santa Claus_

The snows were calmer as they flew across the night sky. Jack Skellington's eyeless sockets focused on the path ahead, while Suki searched over the side. They searched worriedly, afraid that the robot may've gotten too far already. The skies were quiet except for the jingles from the bells. ...Wait... Jack realized his sleigh didn't have bells. The two faced ahead, seeing a bright object coming fast their way.

They gasped in surprise, dodging to the right just before the missile rammed them. A fleet of robotic reindeer came flying at them, using their red nose bulbs to shoot lasers at the sleigh. Jack Skellington swerved around and dodged, trying to keep on the trail as the robots still attacked. A reindeer flew on Jack's right, so the skeleton grabbed a Present Bomb and threw it to knock him away. "Suki, help me out here." Jack ordered, throwing more presents.

On her left side, Suki began to throw iceballs, freezing the robots' heads, but they melted their selves free using their noses and tried to shoot the girl, but she ducked. A reindeer gripped the edge of Suki's side and peeked over as it charged to shoot the girl, but she flipped over and landed on its back, blowing ice on its neck to freeze it, then break its head off, hopping back to Jack's sleigh afterward. Two more robo-deer were coming, but Suki mended some of the falling snow into a huge snowball, throwing at one reindeer and sending it falling. The second one activated rocket boosters and shot at them, but Jack dodged the sleigh up, making the deer crash into another.

Jack squinted his eyes as he scanned the distance ahead of him. His eyes widened, and he pointed forward, "Look, Suki! There he is!" The girl turned and looked ahead with wide eyes. They were gaining on the Robot Santa in his sleigh.

The evil robot turned and saw the two on his tail. "Ohhh, can't a Santa go around and slaughter children in peace? Very well: You want your presents early? ! I was saving this for Timmy, but you'd make an excellent test!" He stood up and faced them, aiming a missile launcher from his sack.

"Look out! !" Jack screamed dodging before the missile exploded. The robot continued to launch more, but Suki conjured iceballs and hurled them to blow up the missiles, but they still had to dodge around the resulted smoke. Robo-Santa turned around and pressed a button, dropping mini bombs from his sleigh. They flew straight back, damaging the skeleton sleigh a little as some of the skelo-reindeer lost body parts.

"Whoa… that slowed us down." Jack said, hanging onto his Santa hat as he recovered.

"Come oooon! Go FASTER!" Suki whined.

"I could, but it's not easy to get close with all his attacks! If only there was some way…"

_"…Suki."_

"Huuuh?" Suki looked around confused, then saw a familiar white-haired spirit flying along their left side, giving a cool smile. Suki's smile widened. "JAAACK! !"

"Yes?" Jack Skellington looked at her, surprised. "Oh! Hello, Jack Frost!"

"'kay, we'll call you Jack S., I'll be Jack F.." Jack Frost decided.

"Works for me!" Jack S. agreed positively.

"Anyway, Suki, I have an idea how you can catch up to Robo-Santa." Jack F. explained. "Spirits can overshadow mortals' bodies and enhance their abilities. Especially if that spirit and mortal share the same powers."

"Oooooh!" This made Suki very curious. "Like a ghost? ?"

"Well, not exactly like a ghost. That just gives them a temporary body. In this case, if I stay in your body too long, you'll die."

"EEP! !"

"Unless of course you know any good intersecting spirit portals we can touch." He smirked. "Which I highly doubt."

"Uuuuhh. Noooo?"

"Didn't think so! Anyway, our combined ice powers can let you surf the cold fast enough to reach him. You'll have a whole minute to get to him, then attack him, then you'll have to wait 3 minutes before I can possess you again. _'Course, time seems to move rapidly fast in this universe anyway_, so you think you can do it?"

"Uh-huh! !" Suki smiled with excitement.

"Okay… get ready!" And with that, Jack Frost shot into Suki's body, the girl feeling immense internal pain as a snow-white aura appeared around her. The pain eventually stopped, and Suki's serious eyes glared at Robot Santa. She swiftly flipped off her sleigh and skied across a conjured ice path at rapid speeds. Robo-Santa saw the girl coming, glaring as he tried to shoot the ice with the missile launcher. The path exploded behind Suki, sending her flying off, but she regained composure in seconds and skied after him more. She drew closer, and when Robo-Santa destroyed her ice paths, she began to jump and dodge swiftly, and soon skied right under his sleigh.

The robot looked ahead as the glowing white girl leaped high above him. Suki rapidly spun and twirled her arms, forming a bunch of snow into a huge, curved board. She planted her feet firmly on the board as she shot down and slammed Robot Santa's face, causing him to dizzily drive out of control. She floated in place with a stern face, spinning and swinging her legs as she sent giant snowflakes at the robot. They came fast and damaged his sleigh, also freezing his rocket boosts a little.

But sadly, Jack Frost was forced to leave Suki's body, and Jack S. caught her on his sleigh again. She was on her back as her eyes closed in dizziness. "You all right, Suki?" the skeleton asked.

"I… think so." Suki moaned.

"Sorry about that." Jack Frost said, flying beside them again. "It's hard to get used to. Hopefully, we won't need to do it long."

They flew after Robo-Santa using their sleigh again. More robo-reindeer came, but Suki hopped off and landed on one, holding tight to its back as she flew around and made it shoot other reindeer. She decided to fly after Robot Santa and shoot his own sleigh, while Jack Frost froze other reindeer that were trying to stop her. As Santa felt the sleigh shake from damage, he looked back and saw her riding the deer. "Ohhh, you won't get the drop on me THAT easy." He pushed a button, and Suki's reindeer's nose began beeping. She jumped back quickly before the deer exploded, landing back in Jack S.'s sleigh. At that moment, three robo-deer swooped from the side and rammed the skeleton reindeer, knocking their parts off.

"Ohhhhh. Now we're moving even slower." Jack S. moaned.

"Jaaaaack!" Suki yelled to the spirit boy. "Um, F.! Can't you possess me soooneeerrrrrr?"

"I could, but then you'll have even LESS time." Jack F. told her. "Just wade it out for one more minute."

More robo-reindeer came, so the two icebenders frantically threw ice beams and knocked them away. A reindeer appeared above them and dropped a time-bomb in their sleigh (guess how), but Suki blew ice on it and froze it before its 5 seconds were up. She saw another reindeer come and threw the frozen bomb to bash it, and when another soared by, Suki hopped on its back and froze its legs to break them off. She jumped back to the sleigh as another reindeer latched to the bottom using its legs, preparing to explode, but Jack Frost broke its legs off himself, sending it falling to the darkness as it exploded.

"Okay, that should be long enough." The spirit figured. "Get ready." He shot into Suki's body, and the child felt the incredible surge again. "Br-r-r-r-r. Whe-en you do-o-o th-a-a-at… I fe-e-el so co-o-o-old." Suki shuddered.

"Is that a problem?" Jack F. smirked.

Suki smirked, too. "Nnnnope!" With that, the child leapt off and surfed to the Santa robot, who had gotten a further distance away. Seeing the girl catching up, Santa stood up and rapidly fired his machinegun at her. Suki surfed around in circles to avoid his shots, creating a spiraling ice path as a result. When she was closer, Suki began zipping left and right, bouncing off conjured ice platforms, before shooting above the robot, but he dodged right before she came down.

Suki glared at the robot as she surfed on his left side, and Robo-Santa returned the glare as he pulled out another missile launcher. "Ho ho ho! You'll never escape my heat-seeker!" The robot fired as the missile flew straight for Suki. But just before it struck her, the missile began to fly around her aimlessly in circles. "Whaaat? ?"

"Heeheehee! Shoulda asked for a COLD-seeker!" Suki smirked as she flew ahead, the robot chasing. "By the way, I wouldn't DO that!"

Santa looked as the missile locked on to his sleigh's rockets, and was after him now. "Oooh, cursed thing. Sorry, Call Responder 568. Looks like you have to sacrifice." With that, one of his robo-reindeer broke free and flew behind the sleigh. The missile destroyed him as a result, leaving Santa safe.

Suki leapt off her ice path and ran across the other reindeer as Robo-Santa raised a buzzsaw. He lashed it at her, but she jumped high and landed on his head, clasping her feet to both sides of his head and beginning to freeze him. However, the child began to flash as she shook with pain. "Suki, I have to leave you now." Jack Frost told her.

"Noooo! I almost GOT 'iiiim!"

"I'm not gonna risk it. We'll get 'im later." With that, he jumped out, and Suki fell off Santa's head, on the seat beside him.

The maniac robot grabbed the girl by the leg and held her upside-down. "Playing in the snow without protective coverings, AND attacking Santa! If you want cold, I'll give you all the cold in the WORLD!" He immediately threw Suki into the chasm.

"AAAAAHH!"

"SUKI!" Jack S. shot straight down, reaching his long arm out to catch her tiny arm. "Gotcha!"

"So do I!" Robo-Santa grinned, locking on with another missile launcher. He fired the projectile, and before Jack S. could pull up, the missile hit the back of his sleigh and BLEW it up. "HAAAA HA HA HA HA!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Suki and Jack, along with the skeleton reindeer, began to fall fast to the cold, endless darkness.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL," Jack exclaimed, "AND TO ALL A GOOD NIII-" But another sleigh shot by and caught them safely.

"What? !" Robo-Santa screamed.

Suki's eyes were shut tight as she felt herself land in something warm. She didn't know what this soft substance was, but she clutched to it tight, hoping it would keep her safe. Her big eyes peeped open to find Santa's fluffy, white beard. Her eyes and mouth became wide with joy as she saw the real, flesh-and-blood reindeer pulling his sleigh. "SANTAAAA!"

"I TOLD you! NO ONE does Santa's job BETTER than Santa!"

Jack Skellington was clutching the present sack with one hand while he flew like a flag behind the sleigh, holding his hat down with his other hand. "I'll never doubt you again, Sandy!"

"Hasn't that old sack of dust had enough?" Robo-Santa asked. "We'll see how he handles the latest in child-harming technology!" He pulled out another missile launcher and fired, but Santa Claus shot his sleigh upward and dodged, flying to the robot as Suki wore a confident smirk.

"Technology only gets you so far, if you don't have the soul to use it!" Santa exclaimed as his sleigh zipped past Robo-Santa's, scratching the side of it. Robo-Santa recovered and started to blast the jolly man with his machinegun, and Jack Skellington yelped as the bullets nearly hit him. Santa pressed a button and activated a red, magical barrier around his sleigh, causing the bullets to bounce off and damage Robo-Santa's reindeer. "But I must say, those reindeer ARE impressive! Let's see if any of them can do THIS! Oh, Rudooolph!"

Santa's leading reindeer smirked and nodded, beginning to channel energy in his glowing red nose. The glow became bigger and brighter, and Rudolph unleashed a storm of red lasers, too fast for the robo-reindeer to dodge as they were all blown away. There was nothing pulling the Robot Santa's sleigh as they were sent falling. "YAAHAAAAA!" Suki and Jack S. jumped for joy.

Robo-Santa was still seated tight in his sleigh, his expression unchanging, upside-down as he fell closer to the snowy ground. "You think I needed those rust-buckets? THESE rocket-boosters aren't for show!" He pressed a button and switched on the sleigh's rockets, flying right-side-up again as he soared close to the ground.

The others shot down in Santa's sleigh as the reindeer flew even faster, desperate to catch the robot. "Ho ho hooo!" Robot Santa laughed again. "By the time you catch me, Christmas will be done! Ohh, I feel so jolly today, I can just- WAAAH!" He suddenly crashed into something's mouth. (End song.)

"What the-" Santa and the others looked surprised, but their sleigh was immediately knocked away by the huge entity, the group falling into the snow. Robot Santa tried to shake away, but this strange creature munched and crunched the steel metal in its sharp teeth, and the robot was swallowed whole.

Santa Claus shook his head from the impact, helping himself up. "Aaaahh! Next time I'll order my steel FRESHLY-HEATED!"

Santa's face froze with shock. "R…Rumpel?" (Play "Giant Oogie Phase 1" from _Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge_.)

There was Rumpel Stiltskin, smirking down at the little group from his two-story height. The Elfin had become a giant incarnation of metal and presents, and only his head somewhat maintained his natural look, except his teeth were sharp, his skin was metal, and his hair was a devil-red. His arms and body was very buff, and the knuckles on his fingers were made of jingle bells. His chest was made from an oven as a fire burned brightly, and the group watched as Robo-Santa's metal, spiky hat appeared on his head. "THANKS to your MARVELOUS invention, Sandy, I've become the most POWERFUL present EVER constructed! With the powers of your Mergifyer, the Reindeer, and ALL the weapons I've been fused, I'll destroy ANYone that EVER BELIEVED IN YOU! And who better to start with, than…" his eyes directed to the glaring Suki, "SUKI CRYSTAL!"

"AAAH!" Rumpel shot over and punched the tiny girl forcefully, sending her flying several feet.

"Hooh!" Santa ran to help the girl, but Rumpel immediately smacked him away.

"Ahh-ahh-ahh!" Rumpel wagged his finger. Santa growled in anger and ran to Suki again, but- "No NO no!" Rumpel bashed him away. Santa tried to stand up, but- "Merry CHRISTMAS!" Rumpel smacked him away again.

Jack Skellington hurried to Suki and called, "Don't worry, Sandy! I'll tend to her!"

"Ahhh, forget them." Rumpel waved the skeleton off, focused on Santa. "You know, I could never IMAGINE having your job, but now it don't feel so bad! 'Cause now I can do _THIS_! !" Rumpel glowed a devilish red as energy sparked from his jingle bell knuckles; the Reindeer. He sent the energy to the heavens as missiles emerged and flew around, blasting bullets as if they were machineguns. "Cool, right? ? And wait'll it goes GLOBAL! ! Then we'll REALLY be fired up, wah HA HA HAAA!"

Santa got back up, a more fierce expression behind his beard. "That's it, Rumpel. I've tried to get through with you… but if you won't learn from coal… I've no other CHOICE! AYAAAH!"

_Boss fight: Rumpel's Finale_

Santa leapt at the monstrous elf and punched him in the face, making Rumpel wobble back. Rumpel glared and threw punches at Santa, but the jolly man kept his fists back and threw a punch at Rumpel's crotch, knocking him to his back. Rumpel shot to his feet and grabbed Santa when he jumped at him, sending the man flying. When Santa got up, he saw Rumpel leaping to him, preparing to smash with a punch, but Santa dodged away just in time. _"Raaaahh!"_ Rumpel took a breath and started spitting a barrage of coal at Santa, who ran sideways of Rumpel and avoided the shots.

Rumpel jumped and tried to punch down again, but Santa avoided and slipped behind Rumpel, throwing a punch at his rear. Rumpel wobbled as he turned around, heating the fire inside his oven. Rumpel inhaled through his nose, his skin turning red as he unleashing a mighty breath of fire, spinning and melting the snow around him as he tried to approach Santa. Santa stayed further from the flames and waited for them to stop, then quickly ran at Rumpel to jump and throw more punches at his face. Rumpel recovered and grabbed the spirit man, spinning around and around before chucking Santa all the way across the field.

Santa got up as Rumpel unleashed missiles, the man hurrying away as they locked on. The missiles exploded a few feet behind Santa, knocking the man across the air a few feet. Rumpel stomped over and leapt high again, bringing his metal fist down on Santa's jolly body. Rumpel jumped away as Santa weakly recovered, the elf's knuckles opening as more missiles launched. Santa quickly dodged the projectiles as Rumpel leapt high again with a punch, but Santa jumped back and engaged Rumpel in a fist fight.

Santa was able to punch Rumpel's fist upward, then deal a punch to the elf's chest, pushing him back. "You know WHAAAT?" Rumpel shouted. "Why haven't I been using THIS more often?" Rumpel's devilish smirk returned as the red energy sparked from his Reindeer knuckles. Santa ran at him as their hands linked, trying to push the other back. However, Rumpel's strengthened fists proved stronger as he lifted and hurled Santa away. Santa stood up, feeling even weaker, as Rumpel charged and shot him with an electric blast, knocking him back again.

"Ohhhh." Jack S. moaned with worry, shaking Suki desperately, though lightly. "Come on, Suki! Sandy's in trouble!"

"Mmmmm-mmmm…" The young child tiredly opened her eyes, seeing Santa knocked down and Rumpel looking evilly. She woke up fully, eyes more serious. She hurriedly got and dashed to Rumpel as fast as her bare feet would run.

"Hey you Rumpel Stinky!" Rumpel looked up from approaching Santa with a quizzical look. A familiar tiny redhead was running toward him. "Leave Sandy alone!" With a wave of her arm, she threw a snow wave at Rumpel, which he only jumped and avoided. Suki did a twirl and sent an Ice Beam at Rumpel, but he blew some fire breath and easily stopped the ice.

"Is it getting CHILLY in here? ?" he yelled cockily. "Here, Suki! Lemme warm those little FEET up!" He zipped forward and leapt, bringing his huge metal fist down, but Suki dodged right and threw more ice blasts at his face. Rumpel took the hits before grabbing Suki and throwing her across the field. As she saw him coming down with a punch, she spun to her feet and slid away, sliding across an icy path as she shot icicles at him. Rumpel jumped in her way and destroyed her ice path, spitting fireballs that Suki quickly dodged.

Rumpel brimmed with energy as he charged his Reindeer, throwing electric blasts that Suki narrowly dodged. Sadly, one of the shots took her as she fell to her knees, and Rumpel leapt over and clutched her in his left hand. Suki was doll-sized compared to Rumpel's hand, too tiny to shake free as he pressed her to his oven-chest. "You'll be NICE and warm by the FIRE!"

Suki's bare legs were pressed to the fire, too, and she was quickly feeling the heat. "AAAAAAHH!"

Meanwhile, Jack Skellington was carried the sack from his own sleigh over to the unconscious Santa, digging around in it. "Good thing Sally packed me some Frog's Breath. Nothing wakes people up better than Frog's Breath." He pulled the greyish frog out and aimed it at Santa's face, as it released a gassy "BUUUURRRP."

"Ohhhh LOOOK!" Rumpel cooed, seeing the two. "It's your two FWIEEEENDS! Let's watch 'em DIE together, shall we?" Rumpel grinned evilly as he aimed his knuckles on his right hand, sparking with deadly energy.

"Nnnn-nnnnnnn!" Suki tried harder to shake away.

"Tonight I FINALLY get what I want for Christmas! ADD THAT TO YOUR LIST, Saaaannndyyyyyy! AAAAHH HA HA HAAA!"

Just then, a card pulled up, and King Sandy stepped out. "WHAT IS IT? !"

"NO, NOT YOU!" Rumpel yelled.

"Well, BE MORE SPECIFIC!" With that, Sandy drove away.

"Nnnnn!" Suki still couldn't budge, and she wanted desperately to get away from the heat. "JACK FROOOST!"

"Yeah?"

Suki's eyes shot open, seeing Jack Frost with his cool smile. "…Ha ha!" Suki's bright, wide smile shone again.

"Heheh. Let's make this quick." Jack shot into Suki's body, and the incredible energy began to flow. Rumpel looked down in surprise as Suki broke from his grasp, brimming with white, frosty energy. Suki held her right arm out as Jack Frost's staff formed, and she clutched it tight. Rumpel gritted his teeth and jumped to punch Suki instead, but she shot back, gliding faster than ever across the ice. Suki swung her staff and sent fast ice blasts, pelting Rumpel's face. Rumpel began to counter with fireballs, but Suki raised a snow barrier and blocked his attacks.

Suki began to twirl her staff as many snowballs lifted from the ground and shot at Rumpel's oven chest, slowly shrinking the fire as Rumpel felt weaker. "Graaahh!" The fire brimmed to life again as he blasted powerful flames, but Suki flipped to her left and swung another ice blast which Rumpel blocked.

"Gnnn!" Suki shook, falling to her knees.

"Suki, if I'm in you for 20 more seconds, you'll die." Jack told her.

"No! …I can… beat 'em!..."

"Aww, what's wrong? Things suddenly too COLD for you? Well, LEMME warm things UP!"

Suki got back to her feet, looking more fiercely. Even with all this power too much for her little body, her determination was strong enough to hold it in, for now. Suki dodged the flames and formed a giant snowball, chucking it at Rumpel and knocking him back. Suki performed little twirls as she punched and kicked, sending more snowballs to push Rumpel further. Suki rapidly began to twirl her staff as snow spiraled around her, and Rumpel's eyes widened as the combination of snow grew bigger. The snow formed into a giant fist as Suki leaped high in the air, controlling the fist with her own right arm. Rumpel raised his arms in defense, but Suki shot down with great force and smashed the metal machine on his back.

Rumpel opened his eyes, seeing Suki hovering high above him. With a final twirl of her staff, she held the cane side straight down, her hands and feet clutched tight to it as she shot directly down to Rumpel's face. "RAAAAAAAH!" The wooden staff stuck into Rumpel's open mouth, stopping completely.

Rumpel glared as he stood up, holding the staff in his mouth as he shook his head, making Suki fly off, and Jack Frost fly out of her, both landing in the snow. Rumpel looked at the cane in his mouth and proceeded to munch it like a candycane. Suki shook her head as she stood, her childish eyes widening with curiosity as Rumpel transformed again. Rumpel watched with interest as well as his head became solid ice. He studied as each part of his body became ice, down his arms, his legs, his back, and even his oven-chest, in which the fire still brimmed.

When the transformation finished, Rumpel was very impressed. "AWWWW, _looook_… you gave me an UPGRADE! THANK YOU, Suki Crystal! You've been a _real_ good GIRL this year! You deserve the ULTIMATE present:" Suki only glared at the monster as he stomped closer. "ETERNAAAAL PEACE!"

Suki stood in place firmly. A victorious smirk was on her face.

"What are YOU smiling at? ! WELL? ! Huh? ? …" Rumpel started to feel a warmth in his chest. His eyes directed downward… and his face became stricken with horror. "…Whuh… whhhhHHAAAAAAAAHH! !" The fire that was burning in his oven-chest was still active. But his chest, and his whole body, was made of ice. "Oh my GOD! I'M MELTIIING! ! _WHAAAAAAARRRRH!"_ He unleashed a powerful breath of fire, but his icy body continued to drip. "Oh God! OH GOD! !" The monster ran around frantically, shaking desperately to knock the flame out, but it was useless. "OOOHHH what a world, what a world! What foul, DESPISEABLE GOD made it so that FIRE MELTS ICE? ! Is this my punishment? ! Hast the angels finally taken their toll? ? Am I truly to be BURNED, by the flame that BURNS within my HEEEART? ! Are we NOT ALIT by the passion that keeps our hearts BEATING? ! WHAT have I to believe in NOW? If God chooses to PUNISH us for our PASSIONS?"

Suki only rolled her eyes, hoping he would just melt already.

Rumpel's eyes widened, seeing his body was nearly liquidified. "Ahhhh! I'M GOING! NOO!" He raised his arms and cried to the heavens. His despair echoed across the poles. _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… …"_ As his screams faded, the only sound heard was the ringing of jingle bells. Through the mist that became of his body, he could see the heavenly angels descending, and the heavenly lights beyond them. The jingles slowed more and more… until they came to a complete stop. (End song.)

Eventually, the flame died away, as Rumpel's body became a puddle of melted mush. A slight cloud of mist formed, and as it disappeared, Suki approached the puddle that formed, soaking her feet in the substance. "That's why I prefer cold over WARM!" she beamed. "Heeheeheehee!"

"Hu-CUAFH, huah, HAAAHCK." Suki looked over as Jack S. and Santa Claus approached, the bearded man coughing from the stench. "I will never understand how Frog's Breath is so appealing to you!"

"Saaantaaaaa!" Suki jumped with joy as Jack Frost approached them.

"Well done, Suki! Thanks to your unbreakable spirit, Christmas is saved. …'Course, it seems _your_ spirit wasn't the only one! I owe you thanks, Jack."

"It was my pleasure to help, Sandy!" Jack S. bowed.

"Oh, um, I was talking about Jack Frost…"

"Oh…" Jack S. frowned.

"Heheh." Jack F. grinned.

"But YOU too, Jack! If it wasn't for either of you, Rumpel would've burned me into Christmas crisp! That elf's always been more trouble than he was worth."

"Ooh! But Christmas isn't saved YET, Santaaaa!" Suki remembered. "You gotta deliver all the PREseeeents!"

"Oh ho! ! That's right! It's almost Christmas, and I still have 400 buhmillion presents to deliver! And with the Reindeer melted, that makes things complicated."

"Is there still time? ?" Jack S. questioned.

"Of COURSE there is! True, Rumpel's done quite a bit of damage to the minds of children… BUT, that shouldn't matter! Sometimes, just one big smile's all you need."

"Ha ha ha!" Suki gave her big smile again.

The reindeer hurried over to Santa's side, still attached to the sleigh as Santa hopped in. "One more time: On Rudolph! On Prancer! On Dixon! On… um… OH, forget it, just go!" He lashed the reins as the elves took to the sky again.

"Sandy, WAAAIT!" Jack S. yelled. "How will Suki get home? ?"

_"Take the Polar Express!"_ Santa echoed from the heavens. _"Old Jimmy doesn't get enough work!"_

_Choooooo!_

The Polar Express came speeding down the snowfields before it slowed to a halt. The door opened as Sector IC hurried off. "Suki!" MaKayla exclaimed.

"Guuuys!" Suki waved. "Where've ya been? ?"

"Rumpel got the jump on us." MaKayla responded. "But I…" she looked to the puddle of water, "_guess_ he got burned."

Suki saw the Conductor behind them and asked, "Your name's JIMMY?"

"Well, of course! Like chimney! Pretty funny, eh?" He winked.

"…" Sector IC only stared as a cricket chirped somewhere. …The cricket then froze solid 'cause it was too cold.

The man frowned. "Just get in the train." The kids did so and got back on.

"Suki." Suki stopped before going after her friends, turning around at Jack Frost. "I just wanted to say… thanks. I thought I didn't have a purpose before… but now I think I do. I need to keep kids happy during winter so Santa will be able to do his job. Just like I did with you."

"Ha ha ha!" she smiled again.

"And I also need to protect kids, too. If there's gonna be people like Rumpel in the world, I'll need to help put a stop to them. Still…" Jack smiled sheepishly, "merging with you, Suki, really did a lot. I wish I could bond with you a lot longer. We'd be able to do a lot."

"Is there a way we can be bonded forEEEEVERRRR?"

"Heh heh heh. Actually, there is. But Harmonic Convergence won't be for another 50 years. So maybe I'll hold you up on it 'til you're 57."

"Hehe! OKAY! !"

"Heheh…" He loved seeing her smile. "Well… I gotta go ask Polaris for a new staff. Catch ya later, Suki." And with that, Jack became a white light and soared away.

Suki kept her bright smile as she waved, watching his light vanish over the horizon. "Hey, Suki, you comin'?" She turned around, seeing George.

"Okaaay!" she smiled, hopping onto the train excitedly.

As they took their seats, George asked, "So who was your friend?" And Suki's shocked face remained frozen for the whole ride home.

**Chariton Household**

Sunni's arms were folded in anger as she sat on her bed, watching snow pour fast outside. She heard her door open, and her furrowed eyes glanced to see her mother. "Hey, dinner's all ready." Mika told her, smiling warmingly. "Don't you wanna eat?"

"Hmph." Sunni looked away.

Mika sat beside her daughter. "Sunni, what's wrong?"

"Mmmm…" Sunni mustered the courage to say it. "Why didn't you tell me my brain was messed up? !"

"Huh? ?"

"Don't try to lie to me! One of Santa's elves came in and told me I had a BRAIN deficiency, and THAT'S why I'll never be good at psychicbending. _No wonder you always act so nice even though I screw up_."

"Sunni, who told you this?"

"One of SANTA'S elves! I think his name was… Grumpel?"

"Siiiigh." Mika eye-rolled. "Sunni, I can't recall _one_ thing that guy said that was truthful."

"Huh?"

"Honey, there is _nothing_ wrong with your brain." Mika smiled, comfortingly ruffling Sunni's hair. "You have one of the brightest minds I know. And you're a _great_ psychic, too. You just… need to control better."

"But… I'm not stupid?" Sunni asked, tears beginning to well up.

"Of course not! I would've told you if something was wrong."

"Promise?"

Mika hugged her daughter close. "Promise."

**McKenzie House**

The same thing was happening at Anthony's as Angie had her arm around her son's head in comfort. "Anthony, even if you don't wear shoes, it doesn't mean you won't get anywhere. I mean, _I_ went to college."

"Yeah?, he said that only GIRLS get anywhere!" Anthony yelled.

"But I never wore shoes the whole time."

"You didn't?"

"Yep! And they were just fine with that! …It's all a matter of finding the right one. And even if you _don't_ go to the college, you'll be a great person, I'm sure!"

"You really think so, Mom?"

Angie hugged her son close. "I know so."

**York Household**

Dillon and Vanellope finally went back inside. "Hey, Dad!" Dillon greeted.

"Hey, Son." Nolan waved back.

"So, you're staying home this Christmas?"

"Uhhh… I guess so." He shrugged.

"Great!"

… …They both glanced at the window, seeing Peter Griffin. He nodded in approval before walking away.

**The next morning…**

The children abandoned their negative thoughts throughout the world, and their returning positive energy gave Santa more strength. By morning, he had finished visiting all of the houses, and everyone began to open their presents.

Kirie opened a purple wrapped box, smiling wide at a brand new Rainbow Monkey.

Rachel was happy to have new training swords, and also a new oven. She scolded Nigel and Cheren to be careful with them.

Emily Garley got a brand new magnifying glass, looking through as her eye appeared very wide on the other side. …She was going to go to Mike's later with her shrink ray.

Sector W7 received their presents, too: Aeincha got the new Barbie beauty spa, Aisa got a bow-and-arrow, Apis got a stuffed Santa, April got new paint… and Chimney got a stuffed Gonbe doll, while said rabbit was still missing.

Santa even visited the EiznekCm house, as Nerehc got a new skull belt, Arorua got some black lipstick, and Sirhc got a tiny teddybear. Yllaw was also happy to have a Rainbow Monkey doll, as Lehcar annoyedly tossed her Satanist stuff aside.

They looked to a big present box along the wall as it shook, and Koume and Kotake came tumbling out, dizzy and exhausted. Lehcar smiled to her former mentors and took them to the guest room.

**Murphy Household**

And just as well, Zach and Maddy couldn't wait to open their presents. Zach's interest was caught by a long, green box lain under the tree. The boy hurried over and ripped the red ribbon off, and his face brightened when he found a blue, man-sized robot inside. "Coool! I wonder what this is!" But at that instant, the robot punched Zach and sent him across the room, as Maddy and their parents looked with surprise.

"BAH!" Dr. Nefarious got to his feet in a rage. "This is the LAST time I do anything on Christmas! I'll stick to Robanukah, thank you." The robot stomped toward the front door, bypassing the confused family. He walked by Sparky on his way out and said, "Oh, hello, Sparky." With that, he left without another word. Outside, they could hear his angry shout. _"CURRRSEEEEEEEEES!"_

**KND Moonbase**

_And sho… Chwistmas was a happy day, for leetle kiddies of every age. Everyone gets their gifts so cool… and Rumpel turn into deh pool._

The Kids Next Door had all gathered onto Moonbase to celebrate the rest of this joyous holiday.

_And ash we closhe thish show for 'nother day, we only have ONE ding to say!_

Everyone faced the camera and screamed, "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!-"

Jar Jar popped out from a present, dressed as Santa and holding eggnog, "-and to ALL a GOOD… NOGGY-WOGGY-WOGGY-WOGGY-WOGGY-WOGGY." And he frantically ran around as kids tried to control him.

* * *

**Ahhhh… and so… it's done. Rumpel… is dead. Wow, can you believe it, folks? It's like the end of an era. Siiigh… boy, that resolution sucked. So cheesy. XP I need to remake this and make Jack better. …Um, Jack F. I mean. BUT it was plainly obvious that _SCARY_ was way better. I mean, Halloween is generally better than Christmas, 'specially far as songs. Oh well, this story had its moments! Lol I really liked writing Suki, she's one of my favorites! Hehe, you can't feel sad next to a girl like her! XD Anyway, next time we'll continue with the Big Mom Saga, in the story, Operation: RECLAIM, starring Kirie Beatles and the next member of Team Gnik! (You know, Kirie's minor conflict in this story didn't get resolved, like the others. ((; ) In fact, that story will foreshadow quite a few things, it's kinda major. Anyhow: later!**


End file.
